


Pożyczone życie

by Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/pseuds/Abelarda%20Gildenman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tej nocy na poddaszu świeca płonie przez prawie całą noc: Childermass czyta uważnie korespondencję między małżonkami, starając się wychwycić wszystkie zawarte między wierszami niuanse i subtelności. Listy Strange'a, początkowo niefrasobliwe i pełne humoru, powoli przybierają nieco inny ton; z biegiem czasu stają się coraz bardziej rozdzierające, choć mag próbuje nie powiedzieć nic zbyt drastycznego i nie skarży się bez potrzeby, zaskakująca rzecz jak na tego aroganckiego, zadufanego w sobie człowieka, którego Childermass pamięta przecież doskonale; jak mógł nie zauważyć tego poprzednim razem, przy Norrellu? Te drobne wzmianki o śmierci sługi – pochowaliśmy go, Bell, najlepiej jak tylko byliśmy w stanie – i o utracie książek, o której wspomniał mu wcześniej Norrell – wciąż jeszcze mam „Dziecięce lata Króla Kruków”, te od ciebie, reszta użyźniła las, niech urośnie na tej magii najlepiej, jak potrafi – sprawiają, że plik kartek tchnie ku Childermassowi rozpaczą i przeraźliwą samotnością.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pożyczone życie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/gifts).



Kiedy Jonathan wyjeżdża na Półwysep, pogoda nie jest ani mroźna, ani nazbyt słoneczna, ot, zwykły, raczej pogodny zimowy dzień, jeden z wielu podobnych: przy odrobinie dobrej woli dałoby się go uznać za wczesną wiosnę. To aż nieprzyzwoite, myśli Arabella Strange, marszcząc czoło: gdyby ktoś kiedyś spróbował pisać powieść na ten temat, z pewnością padałby gęsty śnieg, wiał wicher, a niebo zakrywałyby ciemne chmury; odpowiednio żałobna dekoracja, podkreślająca nastrój, który towarzyszy jej od kilku dni. Ale przeczytała wystarczająco powieści, żeby wiedzieć jedno: nigdy nie sprawdzają się w prawdziwym życiu.

Więc zamiast zamieci i chmur są same trywialne okoliczności: resztka śniegu, w którą nieopatrznie wdeptuje obcasem, koń, postukujący kopytem w dziurę w bruku, skrzypiące drzwiczki powozu, Jeremy Johns, czerwony z wysiłku. I ciężki kufer, na który Arabella nie ma nawet siły spojrzeć, bo to właśnie on odbiera jej Jonathana, odebrał jej go już jakiś czas temu. Powinna była to przewidzieć, bo kiedy jej mąż po raz pierwszy przekroczył próg biblioteki Gilberta Norrella, na twarzy miał tak dobrze znany jej wyraz szczerego, niczym nieskrępowanego zachwytu, jak dziecko, które zanurzyło ręce w słoju pełnym ciastek; może dlatego była pewna, że zna również to, co nastąpi później. Znudzi mu się, pomyślała wtedy, znudzi jak zwykle, bo przecież ten wcześniejszy okres, kiedy szukał magii, był jedną wielką podróżą, jedną wielką przygodą: to niemożliwe, żeby spodobało mu się ślęczenie nad księgami w towarzystwie tego pompatycznego, nieprzyjemnego dżentelmena.

Wciąż nie rozumie, jak mogła się tak pomylić.

Stukot, stłumiony jęk, wysyczane przez zęby przekleństwo: Jeremy potyka się na nierównym bruku i, z trudem łapiąc oddech, z kwaśną miną rozciera kostkę u nogi. Księgi są o wiele zbyt ciężkie dla jednej osoby i Arabella nie ma pojęcia, jak służący w ogóle ma nosić je ze sobą po bitewnych polach: to przecież zadanie ponad jego siły. Ale zanim zdąży wyrazić jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, Jeremy zgina się wpół i, trzymając mocno kufer, rusza dalej, w stronę powozu.

– Książki! – mruczy Jonathan nerwowo, unikając wzroku Norrella. – Ostrożnie z tymi książkami, Jeremy, na litość, bo jeszcze obedrze nas ze skóry!

Arabella posyła mężowi karcące spojrzenie i Jonathan niespokojnie zerka na Norrella, ale po chwili oddycha z ulgą: mag wydaje się zbyt zaaferowany wyjazdem swojego ucznia – a może raczej swoich książek – żeby usłyszeć wysyczany po cichu komentarz. Ale oboje zbyt dobrze wiedzą, że Norrell nigdzie nie pojawia się sam, nawet jeśli chodzi o krótką wizytę, o szybkie pożegnanie przy powozie: jego cienie są zawsze o krok za nim, bystre i czujne, i obserwują każdy jego ruch, jakby nic nie mogło ujść ich wzrokowi.

Teraz też tam są, oczywiście, uważnymi spojrzeniami śledzą ich pożegnanie: dwaj nieco w oddali, Drawlight w upudrowanej zbyt mocno peruce i Lascelles z nieodłącznym krzywym uśmieszkiem. I tuż przy boku Norrella, jak zwykle, Childermass, chyba najgorszy z nich trzech: ciemna sylwetka, oparta o ścianę budynku, ręce splecione na niemodnej kamizelce i szyderczy uśmiech spod grzywy potarganych włosów. Co myśmy zrobili wam wszystkim, myśli Arabella w przebłysku rozpaczy, nagle orientując się, że pierwsze zaklęcie Jonathana rzeczywiście powiedziało im prawdę: to tak rodzą się najgorsi wrogowie, nie przez przypadek, nie z woli przeznaczenia czy podobnych pięknie brzmiących, pustych frazesów, ale z podszeptów zazdrośników i urażonej miłości własnej.

Wystarczająco dobrze zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo Norrell nie jest w stanie ścierpieć jej towarzystwa: nie ukrywa tej niechęci, odkąd tylko dowiedział się, że Jonathan nie jest kawalerem, i nawet jeśli nie odważył się powiedzieć jej ani jednego złego słowa, żeby nie zrażać do siebie ucznia, Arabella i tak wie, co myśli na jej temat. Magowie powinni pozostawać kawalerami, poświęcić się studiom i słuchać wyłącznie swoich mentorów; inni ludzie są niepotrzebni. Kobiety tylko przeszkadzają, mówi każde jego spojrzenie, wbite w nią ze zgorszeniem, jakby sama jej płeć była przestępstwem nie do wybaczenia, a wtedy Arabella rozumie wszystko: on nie jest pana, myśli z gniewem, tak samo, jak nigdy nie będzie mój. Tak naprawdę należy do magii, wie pan o tym równie dobrze jak ja, i nie rozumiem, dlaczego w ogóle zaprząta pan sobie głowę zazdrością o mnie; my oboje jesteśmy dla niego zaledwie jej odbiciem, powinien pan to już wiedzieć. I tylko Jonathan, roztargniony jak zawsze, pozostaje nieświadomy tej gry między nimi.

– Uważaj na siebie – prosi Arabella, choć równie dobrze mogłaby prosić o to samo którykolwiek z żywiołów, ba, samą magię. Jonathan jest ostatnią osobą, która umiałaby na siebie uważać, i dlatego tak bardzo potrzebuje kogoś, kto zatrzyma go w miejscu, osłoni przed zagrożeniem i nie pozwoli spojrzeć śmierci w twarz. Tacy jak on nie potrafią zadbać o siebie, pójdzie, żeby znaleźć swoją magię, nie patrząc, co dzieje się wokół, myśli Arabella, wzdychając cicho, i w duchu zaklina któregoś z tych nieznanych jej jeszcze żołnierzy, może majora, a może nawet podpułkownika, to nieważne, żeby miał na niego oko, żeby nie dał mu zginąć. Obroń go przed tym, co na niego czeka, i wróć mi go żywego, a nigdy nie powiem ci złego słowa, zawsze będziesz mile widziany w naszym domu, rzuca błagalnie w stronę czerwonej kurtki w jej wyobraźni.

– Będę pisał – mruczy Jonathan prosto w jej ciemne włosy, a Arabella powoli kręci głową, tknięta niemożliwym do opanowania smutkiem: nie tak powinno się żegnać męża wyruszającego na wojnę, ale słyszała zbyt wiele, żeby umieć udawać beztroskę. To ona czyta gazety, to ona słucha opowieści weteranów i dlatego wie, zbyt dobrze wie, że nic nie będzie takie jak dotychczas. Śnij dalej swoje sny o magii i wojnie, Jonathanie Strange’u, bo ani jedno, ani drugie nie okaże się tak proste, jak myślisz.

– Tu masz jedzenie na drogę – rzuca sucho, bardziej sucho, niż chciałaby to okazać. Odrywa się od męża i sięga po kolejny pakunek. – Jajka na twardo, tak jak lubisz.

Jonathan dotyka jej rąk, ale nie bierze zawiniątka, jeszcze nie; patrzy uważnie w oczy Arabelli, jakby próbował odgadnąć jej myśli, i uśmiecha się tym zawadiackim, chłopięcym uśmiechem, bez którego nie umiałaby go sobie wyobrazić.

– Nie martw się, Bell, zwyciężymy ich w miesiąc. Nawet nie zdążysz zauważyć, że mnie nie ma. – Kręci głową, patrząc na nią z nieoczekiwanym entuzjazmem. – Zobaczysz, wrócę z orderem, jak Norrell.

Norrell nie musiał nigdzie wyjeżdżać, żeby zdobyć swój order, myśli Arabella, z niechęcią patrząc na krępą sylwetkę za plecami. To nieporównywalne: siedział tylko w bibliotece i zaglądał w te swoje misy i księgi, a najgorsze, czego doświadczył, to lekkie przeziębienie, kiedy rzucał zaklęcia w wietrzny poranek nad brzegiem morza. Oczywiście, był wtedy w złym humorze, którego nawet nie próbował ukrywać przed Jonathanem, i podkreślał swoją chorobę na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Zatkany nos i lekka chrypka, oto bitewne rany na miarę Gilberta Norrella, wzdycha Arabella i patrzy na męża ze zmęczeniem.

– Wolę cię bez orderów, wiesz? – mruczy, nawet nie starając się ukryć goryczy. – Od kiedy to w ogóle ma jakieś znaczenie?

– Dla mnie ma. – Jonathan sztywnieje w jej ramionach, patrzy na nią chłodno, marszcząc brwi. – Nie potrafię ci wytłumaczyć. Kobiety tego nie zrozumieją, Bell.

– Nie rywalizuj z nim, proszę – mówi cicho Arabella. – To nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

Wystarczy, że oni rywalizują z tobą o niego, chciałaby dodać i patrzy na sylwetki za plecami Jonathana: Drawlight i Lascelles, jak zwykle pogrążeni w ożywionej, cichej rozmowie, z niemal bliźniaczymi, drwiącymi uśmiechami na pełnych szyderstwa twarzach; i Childermass, wsparty o mur kamienicy, pożerający ich płonącym spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu. Nie mieszaj się w to wszystko, Jonathanie, błaga męża bez słów, zaciskając dłonie na jego rękawach, bo i tak nie masz szans z nimi wygrać: nie potrafisz być ani tak bezwzględny, ani tak bezlitosny jak tamci, prędzej czy później zauważysz, że osaczyli cię ze wszystkich stron, ale wtedy już przed nimi nie uciekniesz. Powinniśmy byli wrócić do domu, Jonathanie, zanim jeszcze zdążyliśmy postawić stopy na londyńskim bruku. Nawet magowie nie bywają nieśmiertelni.

– Bell?

Arabella powoli kręci głową, z trudem powstrzymując kolejne westchnienie: musi rzeczywiście kiepsko wyglądać, jeśli nawet on zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, a przecież to ona powinna zachować spokój, pożegnać go z uśmiechem, żeby miał o czym myśleć podczas bezsennych nocy na Półwyspie. Ona zaczeka, zaczeka jak wszystkie inne, nie jest pierwszą kobietą, której mąż jedzie na wojnę, i na pewno nie ostatnią, i nie powinna przygotowywać się na najgorsze: przecież nie wszyscy żołnierze giną, a Jonathan jest magiem, nie oficerem, i na pewno nie wystawią go na linię strzału. Ale to, co wydaje się tak oczywiste, chwilami okazuje się ciężarem nie do wytrzymania.

Childermass przesuwa się o krok w ich stronę i wtedy zza chmur nagle wychodzi słońce: wydłużony cień pada pod ich stopy i oddziela ich od siebie, przecinając przestrzeń między ich ciałami. Czerń wydaje się dziwnie złowróżbna, ale może ich małżeństwu od samego początku towarzyszyły same złe znaki, więc cóż może znaczyć jeden kolejny? To nie był dobry prezent ślubny, Jonathanie, myśli Arabella, przypominając sobie małą książeczkę, którą jej mąż wsunął do kieszeni surduta tego poranka, tę samą, którą zawsze nosi ze sobą. „Dziecięce lata Króla Kruków” nie zwiastują nam nic dobrego, tylko ciemność. I chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie wierzyła w omeny, rozsądna i twardo stojąca na ziemi, jak przystało na córkę pastora, po raz kolejny w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni zaczyna zastanawiać się, jak bardzo się myliła.

– To nic, Jonathanie. To nic.

Ciemna sylwetka jednym zwinnym ruchem odrywa się od muru i rusza w dal, samotna i jakby przygarbiona. Arabella kręci głową i odprowadza ją spojrzeniem, dopóki nie zniknie za załomem ulicy.

*

Tak naprawdę prawie żaden ze znających Norrella dżentelmenów nie ma świadomości, w jakim celu mag wyprawił swojego ucznia na wojnę. Zaledwie trzy osoby zdają sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie chodziło o bohaterstwo czy chwałę kraju, oczywiście, nawet jeśli Norrell publicznie manifestuje poświęcenie, na jakie musiał się zdobyć, rozstając się ze Strange'em. To dobrze brzmi, zwłaszcza w ustach Drawlighta, i nieśmiały uczony przez chwilę znów staje się sensacją salonów i ulubieńcem starszych dam, zachwycających się jego patriotyzmem. Rządź, Brytanio, parska Childermass, który zbyt dobrze zna swojego pracodawcę, żeby nie przejrzeć prawdziwych motywów jego decyzji; oczywiście, chodziło o książki, jak zwykle, i to akurat nie dziwi go nawet odrobinę. Doskonale wie, jak zaborczy potrafi być Norrell, kiedy w grę wchodzi jakakolwiek księga magii czy choćby o magii, przykład stowarzyszenia magów z Yorku nie był przecież jedynym świadectwem jego obsesji: były inne, bardziej bolesne i dramatyczne, czasem aż do tego stopnia, że Childermass musiał sam przed sobą wydrwić ich dramatyzm, żeby nie myśleć o wyrzutach sumienia. Ale przeklęta pamięć rysownika wciąż potrafi odtworzyć niektóre niechciane szczegóły. Bywa, że przypomina sobie oczy umierającego na gruźlicę chłopaka, któremu zabrakło nie talentu – otaczająca go aura magii była wręcz namacalna – ale czasu; bywa, że prześladuje go gorzkie skrzywienie warg wdowy wyprzedającej ostatnie pamiątki po mężu. Nawet jeśli Norrell zapomniał już dawno, skąd ma niektóre księgi, Childermass pamięta doskonale wszystko, szantaże, kradzieże i przekupstwa, których dopuszczał się w jego imię, a rejestr w jego głowie jest o wiele dokładniejszy niż wszystkie katalogi jego pracodawcy. Wygodnie mieć kogoś, kto ubrudzi sobie ręce zamiast ciebie, myśli czasem z ironią – i wtedy po raz kolejny uświadamia sobie, z jakich powodów w ogóle postanowił przyłączyć się do maga. O, my dwaj jesteśmy siebie warci, panie Norrell, czyż nie?

Przebywając z uczonym tak wiele lat, Childermass zdążył poznać go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, o wiele lepiej niż Drawlight czy Lascelles, którzy tak naprawdę nie mają pojęcia, jaki naprawdę jest Gilbert Norrell – i właśnie dlatego zawsze chowa dwie własne, kupione w sekrecie księgi magii pomiędzy ubraniami, na wszelki wypadek przykryte dodatkowo starą Biblią, która na pewno nie będzie w stanie zainteresować jego pracodawcy: Norrell, w młodości gorliwy wyznawca sceptycyzmu Hume'a, nie ufa Królowi Kruków niemal tak samo, jak nie ufa Bogu, i ciężko nie odnieść wrażenia, że jedno w jakiś sposób musi łączyć się z drugim, nawet jeśli nie odważy się oficjalnie wystąpić przeciw religii tak, jak robi to ze starą magią. Tak właściwie nie ma w tym nic dziwnego: Norrell boi się tego, co nadprzyrodzone, i odrzuca wszystko, co uważa za przesądy i nie pasuje do jego spójnej i klarownej wizji świata. Wiedza musi pochodzić z książek, Childermass, i to tych odpowiednich, wystarczająco naukowych, powtarza czasem z namaszczeniem, a nie z pijackich majaków czy jakichś śmiesznych rysunków. Pamiętaj o tym, jeśli zamierzasz dalej u mnie pracować.

Chce, to prawda, a może raczej nie ma wyjścia, dlatego rzeczywiście próbuje pamiętać: nigdy nie zrezygnował ze swoich wróżbiarskich umiejętności, ale może nie ma takiej potrzeby, skoro przydają się do wyszukiwania białych kruków w najmniej spodziewanych miejscach. Ale licytacja księgozbioru księcia Roxburghe'a nie przypomina włóczenia się po podejrzanych zaułkach i spelunach, dlatego nie bierze w niej udziału: nikt nie wpuściłby do pałacu byle sługi, wyglądającego zresztą jak rasowy rzezimieszek. I kiedy Norrell, ściskając w ręku pugilares, rusza w towarzystwie Lascellesa i Drawlighta, żeby zawalczyć o spuściznę po księciu, Childermass zostaje w powozie i z rosnącym znudzeniem obserwuje drzwi pałacu.

Aż wreszcie zauważa w nich kobiecą sylwetkę, w której ku swemu zdumieniu rozpoznaje Arabellę Strange. Trzyma się prosto, jak zwykle, ale jej oczy są podejrzanie zaczerwienione, a kiedy mija powóz, zatrzymuje się nagle i patrzy przez okno z taką nienawiścią wypisaną na spokojnej zwykle twarzy, że Childermassowi na chwilę zapiera dech w piersiach.

Wszystko staje się jasne, gdy po niedługim czasie do powozu zbliża się Norrell. Jego pełen triumfu uśmiech potwierdza to, co Childermass wyczytał z zachowania Arabelli Strange. Oczywiście, mag wielokrotnie podbił cenę i wygrał, jak bywało już niejeden raz, zawyżając wartość książek: jest wystarczająco bogaty, żeby móc sobie na to pozwolić. Taki sukces trzeba uczcić, powtarzają Drawlight i Lascelles, jeden po prawej stronie, drugi po lewej, jak dwaj natrętni lokaje, a u lady Fairfax ma odbyć się dziś przyjęcie, drogi panie, czy można znaleźć lepsze miejsce do świętowania? Obaj uparcie namawiają go, żeby poszedł z nimi, ale Norrell oczywiście odmawia. Childermass uśmiecha się ironicznie: jeśli mag ma nowe książki, na pewno nie pójdzie na żadne przyjęcie, jeszcze nie zdążyli się tego nauczyć? On sam wie o tym doskonale i dlatego nietrudno mu przewidzieć wynik tej rozmowy: Drawlight i Lascelles odchodzą jak niepyszni, pożegnani zdawkowym, niechętnym komentarzem Norrella, który aż nie może się doczekać momentu, w którym wsadzi nos w książkę. I rzeczywiście, kiedy wracają do domu, nie odzywają się do siebie ani słowem: mag ściska w garści najcenniejszy z wygranych na aukcji tomów, koncentrując na nim całą swoją uwagę, a Childermassowi nie pozostaje nic innego, jak tylko pochylić się nad kartami. Tasuje je odruchowo, z przyzwyczajenia zerkając na dobrze znane rysunki, ale zaledwie jedna z nich rzeczywiście przyciąga jego uwagę. Oczy Eremity są bezbarwne, wypłowiałe, jakby podczas rysowania rozcieńczył atrament zbyt dużą ilością wody, i kryje się w nich coś, czego nie zauważył wcześniej: cień okrucieństwa czy może raczej przebiegłości. A więc knuje pan coś jeszcze, myśli Childermass, zerkając na Norrella; ale twarz maga, szczelnie zasłonięta okładką „Ilustracyi żywota Ralpha Stokeseya”, pozostaje jedną wielką niewiadomą.

Niektóre rzeczy wyjaśniają się dopiero wieczorem, w bibliotece, gdzie Norrell udaje, że wciąż studiuje swoją najnowszą zdobycz, a tak naprawdę przez kilkanaście minut wpatruje się tępo w ten sam fragment tekstu, a Childermass udaje, że odpisuje na bilecik od lady Fairfax, kątem oka obserwując Norrella. Do diabła, niech pan to z siebie wreszcie wykrztusi, chciałby odezwać się służący z drwiną, ale tym razem to jego pracodawca przerywa panujące w bibliotece milczenie, choć jego głos wydaje się dziwnie nieśmiały.

– Childermass? – mamrocze pod nosem. – Chciałbym, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobił.

Norrell rzadko wstydzi się swoich poleceń, przynajmniej do tego stopnia; zlecał mu wystarczająco wiele zadań, których odmówiłaby większość przyzwoitych ludzi. Ja do nich nie należę, panie Norrell, i ma pan szczęście, myśli Childermass, przyglądając się uczonemu z rozbawieniem. Ale tym razem w zachowaniu jego pracodawcy jest coś szczególnego, jakby nakaz, który zamierza mu wydać, krył w sobie coś o wiele gorszego niż dotychczasowe przekupstwa i kradzieże. Mam kogoś zastraszyć czy może zabić, chciałby zapytać Childermass z przekąsem, ale nagle orientuje się, że odpowiedź na to pytanie może być twierdząca – i nie decyduje się go zadać.

Więc Norrell mówi dalej, tak samo nieśmiało. Nie chodzi o zastraszanie czy zabijanie – na całe szczęście, myśli Childermass, ale i tak na chwilę odbiera mu mowę, kiedy słyszy prośbę maga.

– Listy? – powtarza ze zdumieniem, bo, do licha, przy wszystkich pomysłach Norrella przechwytywanie korespondencji między Arabellą Strange a jej mężem i przyjaciółkami wydaje mu się całkowicie pozbawione sensu. – Ale po co?

– Nie powinno cię to obchodzić – mruczy Norrell gniewnie.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Zwłaszcza że to nie pański pomysł.

Childermass pochyla się nad biurkiem, wciąż górując nad Norrellem: groźny, ciemny i dziwnie złowieszczy, jak cień dawnej magii, przed którą nie można się ukryć. Mag wzdraga się lekko.

– Niby dlaczego tak uważasz? – prycha.

– Znam pana przecież. Wystarczająco. – Childermass marszczy brwi. – Który to wymyślił, Lascelles czy Drawlight?

– Las… – zaczyna Norrell mechanicznie i nagle zmienia się na twarzy. – A jakie to ma znaczenie? Co cię to właściwie obchodzi, czyj to pomysł, Childermass? Liczy się to, że jest dobry.

– Och, zapewne. W to nie wątpię. – Na ustach służącego rysuje się nieprzyjemny, drwiący uśmiech. – Sam też mam jeden, i to całkiem niezły. Może tak pan Lascelles wcielałby w życie własne pomysły, a nie ja?

– Childermass! – Norrell zrywa się z krzesła, ale nawet to nie jest w stanie sprawić, żeby zrównał się wzrostem ze służącym. – Czy ja dobrze słyszę? Próbujesz odmówić?

– A kiedykolwiek odmówiłem? – wzdycha służący. – Ale gdyby powiedział mi pan, o co chodzi…

– O nic – ucina Norrell. Odsuwa krzesło i podchodzi do okna, odwracając się plecami do sługi. Wiem, dlaczego pan tak robi, chciałby powiedzieć Childermass, rzucając niespokojne spojrzenie w jego stronę. Czego pan się tak boi, do diabła? Co znowu wmówił panu ten przeklęty Lascelles?

– Przecież widzę, że coś się dzieje – odzywa się łagodnie i Norrell odwraca się gwałtownie w stronę służącego, jakby spodziewał się zupełnie innej reakcji.

– Po prostu przynieś mi te listy, proszę – mówi zmęczonym głosem, patrząc na niego błagalnie. Strach w jego oczach zmienia się w panikę, niezrozumiałą, ale właśnie dlatego tym bardziej niepokojącą i Childermassowi przez chwilę zaczyna brakować słów: co się stało, chciałby zapytać, czy to Lascelles pana szantażuje? Czy może naraził się pan jeszcze komuś, jak ma to pan w zwyczaju? Ale kolejny rzut oka na maga wystarcza, żeby zrozumieć, że nie wyciągnie z niego ani słowa na ten temat, i Childermass powoli kręci głową: w ten sposób, panie Norrell, nie porozumiemy się nigdy, myśli z rezygnacją.

To zadziwiające, że wciąż jesteśmy tu ze sobą, pan i ja.

*

Chłopak może mieć czternaście, może piętnaście lat i na pewno nie budzi zaufania: zwinne dłonie i rozbiegane spojrzenie zbyt wyraźnie mówią o tym, czym zajmował się, zanim zajął się pracą w domu maga. Swój zawsze pozna swego, kręci głową Childermass, rozbawiony mimo woli, jednym uniesieniem brwi powstrzymując chłopaka, gdy ten próbuje sięgnąć ręką do jego kieszeni. Dobrze! Dobrze! Szybko się uczy, a to najważniejsze. To pani przyjęła go na posłańca, pani Strange, czy pani mąż? Nie zna się pani na służących, wcale a wcale, nawet jeśli zna się pani na ludziach; my jesteśmy tylko tłem, meblami przesuwającymi się tam, gdzie nas postawią, ale bez tego tła zostalibyście sami, zawieszeni w próżni jak lalki z ulicznego teatrzyku; o, nie lubi go pani, pani Strange, może tak samo, jak nie lubi pani mnie. Płaci mu pani, prawda, jak na uczciwą damę przystało, ale to nie wystarczy, żeby zdobyć jego lojalność, proszę mi wierzyć.

Ma rację, oczywiście; Childermass zawsze ma rację, powiedział Norrell dawno temu, jeszcze w Yorku, i na jego własne nieszczęście Londyn, bogaty i głośny, odebrał mu pamięć o tej wiedzy. Pozostało tylko przyzwyczajenie, a może raczej pragmatyzm, dzięki któremu Childermass wciąż może tkwić u jego boku i wykonywać podobnie niewdzięczne zadania.

Nie jest trudno dogadać się z chłopcem na posyłki Strange'ów: mówi wprawdzie cockneyem, tak samo wyraźnym i charakterystycznym jak północny akcent Childermassa – to w gruncie rzeczy zabawne, kiedy próbują się porozumieć, mówiąc dwoma różnymi językami – ale garść jednopensówek likwiduje wszystkie przeszkody i kiedy chłopak, wpychając mu do ręki plik listów, gestykuluje zawzięcie, jego cockney staje się jeszcze silniejszy. Już samo to budzi w Childermassie nieoczekiwane wspomnienia.

– Jak ci na imię, młody? – rzuca, z góry spodziewając się, jaką usłyszy odpowiedź. Koło Fortuny, góra, dół i znowu góra, a wszystko w ciągłym ruchu, niemożliwe do zatrzymania. Posłaniec patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem, jakby to było ostatnie pytanie, którego się spodziewał. Robimy interesy, nie musimy się poznawać, żaden z ciebie mój kompan, czyta Childermass w jego spojrzeniu i nie potrafi odmówić mu racji; a jednak musi wiedzieć, musi mieć pewność.

– Jack – mruczy wreszcie chłopak trochę niepewnie i wzrusza ramionami.

Słowo, choć spodziewane, uderza tym mocniej. Nie, Childermass nie ma ochoty krzyczeć ani kląć, ani robić jakiejkolwiek innej z tych bezsensownych, zdradzających emocje rzeczy: pewne wspomnienia zostawił za sobą już wiele lat temu. A jednak imię, krótkie i dźwięczne, wciąż ma w sobie coś, co porusza go w zapomniany od dawna sposób, przywołując wspomnienie morskich fal i trzeszczących desek pokładu.

– Dobrze, Jack – odpowiada wreszcie, mierząc chłopaka uważnym spojrzeniem. – Chcesz zarobić więcej niż w tym domu, co? Zachowasz dla mnie wszystkie listy, które będzie chciała wysłać. I te, które dostanie.

– Zrobi się, proszę pana. – Chłopak porozumiewawczo mruży oko i Childermass czuje, że powinien powiedzieć coś więcej.

– Jeszcze jedno – rzuca ochryple. – Unikaj wody, Jack.

Spojrzenie chłopaka jest pełne niezrozumienia, więc Childermass z irytacją sznuruje wargi i przysięga sobie w duchu trzymać język za zębami, jak zazwyczaj. Zamiast tego skupia całą swoją uwagę na listach. Kiedy zaciska dłoń na korespondencji i dotyka szerokich, rozchwianych liter, przez chwilę wydaje mu się, że jego dłoń rozgrzewa się zupełnie tak samo jak od dotyku kart. Napis wypala się na jego dłoni, choć listy już dawno spoczywają bezpiecznie w kieszeni jego płaszcza: Childermass wciąż czuje na skórze każdą literę, każdy zawijas, zbyt zamaszysty, żeby można go było nazwać ozdobnym. Litera za literą, a wszystkie splątane jak londyńskie zaułki, którymi przebiega między domami Strange'a i Norrella, od ostrego rozwidlenia „A” Soho Square, aż do zamaszystej pętli „e” tuż przy Hanover Square. Litery są jak mapy, jak obrazy, i znaczą coś o wiele więcej, niż powinny, zupełnie jak w księgach magii.

– Arabella Strange – mruczy pod nosem Childermass, z rezygnacją kręcąc głową. – Tak, to już ustaliliśmy. Ale czego pan ode mnie chce, panie Strange, do diabła?

Ale Strange nie odzywa się po raz drugi i kiedy Childermass przekracza próg domu Norrella, nabiera przekonania, że w jego wizji pełnej liter i labiryntów nie było tak naprawdę nic magicznego: ot, przemęczenie, może nadmiar wyobraźni. Kiedy widzi się przyszłość, zbyt łatwo można pomylić zapowiedź kolejnych wydarzeń ze zwykłym przewrażliwieniem. Nie ma potrzeby dopatrywać się znaków we wszystkim, co widzisz, Johnie Childermassie, to najprostsza droga do obłędu. Zresztą, niby czemu Strange miałby próbować kontaktować się akurat z nim? To oczywiste, że gdyby coś się działo, odezwałby się raczej do Norrella.

Ale, chociaż Childermass próbuje wyjaśniać sobie pewne rzeczy, nawet jeśli wydają się irracjonalne, wciąż tkwi w nim cień wątpliwości, o którym nie potrafi do końca zapomnieć.

Ta myśl prześladuje go nawet wtedy, gdy przekracza próg biblioteki na Hanover Square i gniewnie rzuca plik listów na biurko pracodawcy. Drawlight i Lascelles obserwują go z zaciekawieniem; tylko sam Norrell, odwrócony tyłem do pokoju i z roztargnieniem przesuwający dłonią po grzbietach książek, uparcie próbuje go nie zauważać. Nic dziwnego: tak jest o wiele wygodniej i pomaga uniknąć rozmowy na temat sposobów zdobywania korespondencji Arabelli Strange, zwłaszcza w obecności pomysłodawcy całego przedsięwzięcia.

– Przyniosłem listy – rzuca Childermass ze źle skrywana irytacją i dopiero to pozwala mu sprowokować maga do jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Norrell odwraca się od regału, leniwie i jakby niechętnie, ale Lascelles jest szybszy, w mgnieniu oka porywa list z biurka, niemal spod ręki maga, choć przecież jeszcze chwilę temu siedział nonszalancko w fotelu, przerzucając leniwie gazetę, znudzony jak zwykle. Jego oczy błyszczą niezdrową ciekawością, a szczupłe dłonie trzęsą się niecierpliwie, choć jak zwykle udaje, że nie interesuje go nic poza samym sobą. Szybko przebiega oczami treść listu i nagle wybucha głośnym, szyderczym śmiechem, który w ciszy biblioteki nabiera szczególnie upiornego wrażenia.

Childermass nie potrafi powstrzymać drżenia: dobrze zna podobny rodzaj śmiechu, słyszał go po wielokroć w ciemnych uliczkach Yorku, gdzie towarzyszył najbardziej osobistym porachunkom, szczękowi kurka pistoletu i zapachowi krwi. Dlatego, nieodrodny syn Czarnej Joan, szybko nauczył się jak najszerszym łukiem omijać miejsca, w których rozbrzmiewał: oczywisty odruch, pozwalający ujść cało z wielu sytuacji.

Śmiech Lascellesa przez moment budzi w nim podobną reakcję: cofnąć się, przyczaić, na wszelki wypadek ściskając w ręku nóż, i udawać, że nie ma się z tym nic wspólnego. Ale na pewno nie zamierza dawać mu tej satysfakcji, więc tylko obserwuje go ponuro, przywierając plecami do ściany.

– Na Boga, Strange naczytał się chyba zbyt wielu powieści, zanim zdecydował, że zajmie się magią – odzywa się Lascelles pełnym ironii głosem. – Gdyby spróbował kiedyś pokazywać te listy damom na przyjęciach, na pewno podbiłby salony. Co za filozofia dla ubogich, posłuchajcie tylko, panowie!

Childermass splata ręce na piersi i odrywa się od ściany, marszcząc groźnie brwi, ale Lascelles albo nie zauważa jego gestu, albo po prostu nie zwraca na niego uwagi: nic dziwnego, skoro i tak zazwyczaj traktuje go jako zło konieczne. Uśmiecha się tylko i unosi list do twarzy, niemal dźgając kartkę nosem.

– Najdroższa Arabello – czyta, gestykulując z emfazą – wojna jest zaledwie komedią dla tych, którzy władają zaklęciami… Nie, doprawdy, panowie, Strange wyraźnie minął się z powołaniem. Lepiej by zrobił, gdyby zamiast zajmować się magią, popróbował sięgnąć po sławę pana Walpole’a, wyobraźcie to sobie!

Drawlight chichocze cicho i nawet Norrell uśmiecha się blado, wyraźnie rozdarty między lojalnością wobec Strange’a a Lascellesa. Źle pan robi, jak zwykle, powinien go pan uciszyć i to jak najszybciej, chciałby odezwać się Childermass, ale zna maga od tylu lat, że doskonale wie przynajmniej jedną rzecz: jakiekolwiek napomnienia odniosą przeciwny skutek. Przez chwilę poddaje się rezygnacji, ale kolejne spojrzenie na uśmieszek Lascellesa budzi w nim nieoczekiwany gniew. Wystarczająco trudno było mu pogodzić się z wykradaniem listów, choć zwyciężyła wieloletnia lojalność w stosunku do Norrella, jak zawsze; ale temu dandysowi o wąskich wargach i szyderczym uśmiechu nie jest winien nic poza ciosem w ciemnej uliczce, jeśli mieliby kiedyś okazję spotkać się w zupełnie innych okolicznościach.

Ale to biblioteka, nie ciemna uliczka, i może zrobić tylko jedno. Lascelles nie spodziewa się ataku i dlatego daje się zaskoczyć w pół słowa; Childermass ściska w dłoni list, wyrwany z jego ręki, i piorunuje przeciwnika spojrzeniem. Niech pan spróbuje, marszczy brwi, niech pan tylko spróbuje mi go odebrać, a zobaczymy, który z nas bardziej tego pożałuje.

– Childermass! – W tonie Norrella dźwięczy wyraźne ostrzeżenie, ale służący wytrzymuje je bez mrugnięcia okiem; powoli podchodzi do maga i kładzie list na biurku, tuż przed nim.

– Wątpię, że powinien czytać je ktoś inny niż pan – rzuca sucho. – Im mniej czytelników, tym więcej dyskrecji. To nie pan Strange ma tu ambicje, żeby zostać następcą Walpole’a i sam pan wie o tym najlepiej. Zamierza pan ryzykować, że następnego dnia znajdzie pan pół tego listu w którejś gazecie?

Lascelles mruży oczy; w jego spojrzeniu jest obietnica zemsty, jakaś złowieszcza, choć bliżej niesprecyzowana groźba, która upewnia Childermassa, że nawet tutaj, w domu, nie powinien rozstawać się z nożem, a każda, najmniejsza chwila słabości zostanie wykorzystana przeciwko niemu, zanim tylko zdąży się zorientować.

Ale chwilowo to on, nie Lascelles, okazuje się górą: Norrell przez chwilę rozważa słowa służącego, aż wreszcie kiwa głową.

*

Dni mijają szybko, zlewają się w tygodnie i miesiące, a upływ czasu znaczy rosnący stosik papierów w biurku Norrella. Listy z Półwyspu dochodzą nadspodziewanie regularnie – zadziwiająca rzecz przy roztargnieniu Strange'a! – i wydają się coraz bardziej obszerne. Childermass z rosnącą niechęcią odbiera je od Jacka i przynosi swojemu pracodawcy, czując coraz silniejszy niepokój, choć przecież wcale nie zna ich zawartości. Mag, posłuszny jego poradom, przestał dzielić się ich treścią z innymi już dawno temu, co akurat wydaje się właściwe, ale nawet odrobinę nie ułatwia Childermassowi zrozumienia zawartej w nich magii, o ile rzeczywiście nie jest tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni. Tak naprawdę jedyne, na czym może polegać, to karty, choć te nie mówią akurat zbyt wiele, jakby nawet one próbowały zataić przed nim prawdę.

A magia Strange’a przybiera na sile z każdym dniem, jej zew potężnieje, promieniując z kolejnych listów. Którejś nocy Childermass przez długi czas nie jest w stanie zasnąć: wierci się niespokojnie na materacu i przewraca z boku na bok, a kiedy tylko zamyka oczy, obrazy pod powiekami przeplatają się jedne z drugimi, mozaika ze zbyt wielu niepasujących do siebie elementów, jakby przeszłość mieszała się z teraźniejszością, a może i z tym, co dopiero nadejdzie: nie potrafi oddzielić jednego od drugiego.

Aż wreszcie z chaosu wizji i wspomnień wyłania się Jonathan Strange: nie ten, którego pamięta z wizyt u Norrella, nonszalancki i pełen chłopięcego uroku, ale inny, zmieniony, o podkrążonych oczach, z dłonią owiniętą brudnym opatrunkiem, otoczony przez postaci w mundurach, których sam wygląd wystarcza, żeby przejąć Childermassa dreszczem, choć przecież ten nie boi się byle czego. Potem biel, oślepiająca, jakby ktoś przełożył kartkę w niezapisanym jeszcze brulionie. I po chwili znów Strange, ale zmieniony jeszcze bardziej, w wystrzępionych szatach, na tle czegoś, co wygląda dokładnie tak, jak powinien wyglądać pokój maga – nie gabinet uczonego jak u Norrella, ale prawdziwy warsztat alchemika z dawnych czasów. Gdzie my jesteśmy, Jonathanie Strange, mówi Childermass – czy może tylko wydaje mu się, że mówi – a mag patrzy mu prosto w twarz i rozkłada szeroko ręce.

– Kto jak kto, ty akurat powinieneś się domyślić – odpowiada powoli.

Więc Childermass rozgląda się po pokoju, szukając wskazówek, i kiedy przenosi wzrok na ścianę za plecami maga, zauważa jego cień: to nie cień człowieka, ale wielkiego, drapieżnego ptaka, którego zna aż nazbyt dobrze. Ostatecznie dokładnie takie same rozpostarte skrzydła znaczą jego kark, nie są tylko magiczne, rzecz jasna, ot, zwykły tatuaż, żałosna marynarska fantazja z lat młodości. Ten za plecami Strange'a wygląda o wiele okazalej: góruje nad całym pomieszczeniem, wydaje się wynurzać ze ściany i pochłaniać maga, otaczając go coraz ciemniejszym kokonem z piór – chyba piór, myśli Childermass, mrużąc oczy, choć tak naprawdę nie jest już pewien niczego. Ostrożnie postępuje krok w stronę Strange'a i wyciąga do niego rękę, wstrzymując oddech; wystarcza moment, a dłoń przeszywa niespodziewany ból, jakby ktoś rozciął ją nożem aż do kości. Cofa ją odruchowo i ku swemu zdumieniu zauważa, że jest owinięta brudnym opatrunkiem, jak ręka Strange'a jeszcze przed chwilą, ale to przecież niemożliwe, to wszystko jest tylko snem, prawda? Childermass przygryza wargę, ale ból wydaje się nadspodziewanie realny, więc zaczerpuje w płuca haust powietrza: pachnie ziemią i rzecznym mułem, zupełnie jak w Yorku.

– Przecież to magia Króla Kruków – szepcze wyschniętymi nagle wargami, patrząc na maga pytająco. Strange nie odpowiada, uśmiecha się tylko smutno i wplata dłonie we włosy tak charakterystycznym dla siebie gestem, który służący widział już dziesiątki razy.

– Dostałeś mój list? – pyta chrapliwie, a Childermass kręci głową, niepewny, co odpowiedzieć. Przecież nie pisze pan do mnie żadnych listów, panie Strange, myśli ze zdumieniem, nie jestem pańską żoną, więc skąd właściwie to pytanie?

Mag przygląda mu się uważnie, jakby potrafił czytać mu w myślach.

– Arabella, tak – syczy przez zęby obcym, jakby zbolałym głosem. – Masz rację. Pamiętaj o Arabelli.

– O co panu chodzi, panie Strange? – odzywa się Childermass z wahaniem, bo wciąż nie rozumie, skąd to wszystko, jak powinien rozumieć jego słowa, nawet tego, skąd się właściwie tu wzięli. Odpowiedź jest krótka, ale wbija się w jego umysł jak zbyt ostry nóż, kaleczy tak boleśnie, że Childermass nie rozróżnia już, którego z nich tak naprawdę dotyczy.

Straciłem moją magię. Straciłem moją magię.

Te trzy słowa przedzierają się przez gęstwinę snu i uderzają go niemal fizycznie, zupełnie jakby ktoś wymierzył mu cios prosto w twarz. Childermass podrywa się na materacu, na wpół rozbudzony, i wbija oczy w mrok: przez chwilę wydaje mu się, że z kątów ciemnego pokoju wychodzą postaci w mundurach, dokładnie takie same, jak w jego śnie. Potrząsa głową: to tylko zwykły koszmar, Johnie Childermassie, szalejesz, mruczy do siebie, ale wrażenie nie mija: nic nie jest takie, jak powinno. Lewa ręka piecze ostrym bólem, jak rozcięta nożem, i odruchowo unosi ją do ust, żeby odwiązać opatrunek i przynajmniej wyssać ranę, ale nie, dłoń jest cała, bez najmniejszego skaleczenia.

– Co pan właściwie narobił, panie Strange? – szepcze Childermass ze zdumieniem.

Ale odpowiedź nie nadchodzi, a sen rozwiewa się wreszcie, pozostawiając po sobie uczucie niepokoju, więc służący z westchnieniem odsuwa koc i siada na łóżku. Odgarnia z czoła spocone włosy i trzęsącymi się rękami – poddasze jest zimne, a twarze martwych żołnierzy, wykrzywione w błagalnym grymasie, wciąż majaczą przed oczami – zapala świecę. Ta wymyka się z jego zgrabiałych palców i Childermass w ostatniej chwili ratuje ją przed upadkiem na biurko, przy okazji niemal podpalając leżącą obok kartę. Bierze ją w dłoń, wpatrując się w obrazek ze zdumieniem: co tu robisz, Rycerzu Buław? Odkładałem cię przecież do kieszeni, razem z całą resztą. Wracaj do nich, do Eremity i Królowej Mieczy, czekają na ciebie, zwłaszcza ona, chociaż może o tym nie wiesz, nie, nie możesz o tym wiedzieć, nie dostałeś przecież listu, prawda? Nigdy nie dostałeś żadnego z nich, wszystkie leżą zamknięte w jego biurku. Do diabła z Lascellesem i jego pomysłami, do diabła z Drawlightem i jego wścibstwem. I z Eremitą, tak, przede wszystkim z Eremitą. Jak niby mam działać, jak mam robić cokolwiek, skoro dręczycie mnie i w dzień, i w noc? Dajcie mi spokój, pozwólcie mi zasnąć, myśli z wściekłością, patrząc gniewnie na uśmiechniętą twarz Rycerza Buław. Chociaż na chwilę.

Odwraca kartę rysunkiem do dołu i ociera spoconą twarz. Gorąco, wciąż zbyt gorąco! W odruchu buntu ściąga przez głowę koszulę i ciska ją na łóżko. Chłodne powietrze koi rozgrzane snem ciało, ale twarze przed oczami nie tracą na wyrazistości: znowu to przekleństwo rysownika, zdolnego do zapamiętywania najdrobniejszych detali. Childermass wzdycha cicho i nagle wstrzymuje oddech: wydaje mu się, że słyszy coś na zewnątrz, jakiś płaczliwy, cichy odgłos, nieodparcie kojarzący mu się z błaganiami martwych żołnierzy. Podchodzi do okna i przyciska twarz do szyby, pozwalając, żeby chłodne szkło dotknęło spoconej skóry, a lodowate zimno obejmuje całe jego ciało, od rozpalonego jeszcze czoła aż do bosych stóp.

Wyciąga rękę w stronę okiennicy: jest odrapana i chropowata, oczywiście, nie odnawia się okien na strychu i od podwórza, o takich pokojach należy zapomnieć, bo i tak nigdy nie postanie w nich noga właściciela. Childermass przez chwilę wodzi palcem po łuszczącej się farbie, niegdyś białej, a teraz poszarzałej, czując pod opuszkiem wszystkie drzazgi, i rozwiera okno na oścież: przez chwilę wydaje mu się, że na zewnątrz słyszy ochrypły krzyk kruka. Nie, wbija paznokcie w dłoń, wszystko, tylko nie to. Cofa się od otwartego okna i osuwa z powrotem na krzesło. Znów widzę za dużo, myśli z rezygnacją. I nigdy nie uda mi się od tego uciec.

Ale Norrell nigdy nie akceptował jego magii jako równej swojej własnej i może trudno się temu dziwić: jego zaklęcia są zaklęciami złodzieja, nie dżentelmena. Owszem, ta magia przydawała się, kiedy trzeba było kogoś wyśledzić – zajrzeć w przyszłość, wtopić się w tłum, to naturalna magia dla kogoś takiego jak ja, prycha z goryczą: nie będzie piaskowych koni, galopujących przez plażę w stronę morza, ani nawet kamiennych posągów, wypluwających z siebie słowa w łacinie i staroangielskim; znajmy swoje miejsce, to jedyne, co do nas należy. Straciłem moją magię, krzyczy oszalały głos w głowie Childermassa. Ale miał ją pan, panie Strange, i to jak silną, nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę.

Desperackim gestem wplata palce we włosy i siedzi tak przez chwilę, dopóki nie zorientuje się, co właśnie zrobił. To gest Strange'a, nie mój, myśli z przerażeniem, marząc o czymkolwiek normalnym, choćby o filiżance herbaty. Ale Rosie ma lekki sen, a zresztą rozpalanie ognia pod kuchnią obudziłoby prawdopodobnie nie tylko ją, ale i pół domu, więc zamiast tego z westchnieniem sięga po fajkę i nabija ją niedbale, rozsypując tytoń po podłodze. Przygryza ustnik i garbi się nad biurkiem: fajka smakuje gorzko, długie włosy wpadają do oczu, a ciało ogarnia coraz silniejsze zmęczenie. Childermass unosi dłonie do twarzy i trze powieki, żeby choć odrobinę odpędzić senność, ale to tak naprawdę nic nie daje, więc poddaje się niechętnie. Żałosne, myśli i ciska kapciuchem z resztką tytoniu prosto przez otwarte okno; niewiele brakuje, żeby wyrzucił przez nie również fajkę. Powstrzymuje go jedynie myśl, że nie ma przecież innej, a palenie uspokaja go przynajmniej odrobinę. Ale to wszystko nie wystarcza, dlatego opada na krzesło i sięga po kartkę papieru i pióro, powoli miesza atrament w kałamarzu. Może kiedy wyrzuci z siebie te obrazy, które zobaczył w snach, dadzą mu wreszcie spokój.

Kropla atramentu skapuje z pióra i wsiąka w papier. Childermass nachyla się nad kartką i przygląda się jej ze zdumieniem. Plama wciąga go w głąb, dziwnie znajoma, od ostrego rozwidlenia „A” aż do zamaszystej pętli „e”. Nie rozumiem, myśli Childermass, zmęczonym gestem pocierając czoło, powinien pan przemawiać tą magią do kogoś innego, do Norrella czy może Segundusa, ja tylko przeczytałem zbyt wiele książek i wyśniłem zbyt wiele snów. Cokolwiek będzie pan chciał mi powiedzieć, nie zrozumiem i tak. Proszę się nie fatygować, to nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

Z kartki papieru patrzą na niego oczy Strange'a.

*

Dzień nadchodzi o wiele za szybko. Childermass odruchowo próbuje osłonić się ręką przed słońcem, jakby próbował odwlec pobudkę o jeszcze kilka minut. Chociaż zdrzemnął się nad ranem – pamięta, wróble ćwierkały jak oszalałe na parapecie otwartego okna, a on na próżno próbował je przepędzić – wciąż ma wrażenie, jakby przez całą noc prowadził z kimś dyskusję, długą i wyczerpującą, ze zbyt upartym rozmówcą – albo raczej z butelką, dopowiada zgryźliwie, czując tępy ból w skroniach. Z wysiłkiem podnosi się z krzesła: plecy bolą od twardego oparcia, a wspomnienia żywych, choć rozkładających się ciał w mundurach plączą się z innymi, równie wyrazistymi obrazami ptaka zrywającego się do lotu. A na to wszystko nakłada się niejasne wrażenie snu, który nadszedł potem, przy biurku: nie pamięta go zbyt dobrze, ale czuje, że to właśnie on jest powodem dręczącego go bólu głowy. Nie mam pojęcia, czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Jonathanie Strange, myśli ze złością. Nie prosiłem cię, żebyś pchał się nieproszony w moje sny. Ale kiedy rozkłada karty, jak co dzień, on oczywiście tam jest, i to na pierwszym miejscu, z nonszalanckim uśmieszkiem, który był dziełem jego własnych rąk. Jak mogłem namalować cię tak dobrze, Jonathanie Strange, jeśli wcale cię wtedy nie znałem?

Karta milczy, a uśmiech, chłopięcy i trochę ironiczny, drażni go coraz bardziej: układ nie wyjaśnia niczego, zapowiada tylko bliżej nieokreślone kłopoty; nic dziwnego, one zawsze pojawiają się razem z tobą, parska Childermass i z niechęcią podrywa się zza biurka. Długo płucze twarz zimną wodą i jeszcze raz wraca do kart. Ale nie, nie przetasowały się same za jego plecami, nie zmieniły położenia, nawet jeśli przez chwilę miał taką – idiotyczną, wie o tym doskonale – nadzieję, leżą dokładnie tak, jak leżały, w tym samym niemożliwym do odczytania ułożeniu. Childermass wzdycha i znów pochyla się nad blatem, woda z wilgotnych kosmyków ścieka prosto na układ, a im więcej Rycerza Buław przed oczami, tym bardziej ból w skroniach przybiera na sile, więc ostatecznie się poddaje, nieudolny jak zwykle: zgarnia z biurka karty i klnie pod nosem, a potem ubiera się w pośpiechu, nie zamierzając tracić czasu na tak bezsensowne czynności jak staranne związanie halsztuka czy choćby przeczesanie potarganych włosów. Ostatecznie, nie za to mu płacą.

– Marnie dziś wyglądasz, Johnny – mruczy Rosie, stara kucharka, obserwując go z troską znad talerzy, a Childermass posyła jej rozbawione, choć wymęczone spojrzenie.

– Masz na myśli, że gorzej niż zwykle?

Ledwo zmusza się do zjedzenia śniadania: kolejna rzecz, którą najchętniej by zignorował, ale Rosie patrzy na niego wyczekująco i Childermass wie, że nie wypuściłaby go z kuchni, gdyby nie oddał jej opróżnionego talerza. Daj mi spokój, Rosie, naprawdę nie jestem głodny i nic mi nie będzie, na pewno widziałaś kiedyś człowieka, który po prostu się nie wyspał, sarka pod nosem, ale tak naprawdę czuje głęboką wdzięczność i tylko dlatego z wysiłkiem przełyka jeden kęs za drugim, czując, jak chleb rośnie mu w gardle.

Dopiero w przedpokoju uświadamia sobie, że zaspał: nie do pomyślenia, choć w sumie nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. Nie można się wyspać tak naprawdę, kiedy przed oczami wciąż migają rude włosy, a magia staje się niemal namacalna. Po chwili już wie, że niepotrzebnie przywołał do siebie wspomnienie poprzedniej nocy, bo kiedy staje na progu biblioteki, nieoczekiwanie wyczuwa kolejną falę magii, a oczy Strange'a są wszędzie, w lustrze i na okładkach książek, i patrzą na niego z wyrzutem. Childermass zaciska dłoń na framudze drzwi, czując nagły zawrót głowy, i tylko z największym wysiłkiem udaje mu się odzyskać równowagę.

– Cóż, ja nie trzymałbym nigdy służącego, który nie jest w stanie zapanować nad skłonnością do ginu – prycha Lascelles tonem pełnym wyższości, oczywiście, to zawsze musi być on, przeciąga się w fotelu i obserwuje służącego z wyraźną drwiną, a Childermass krzywi się lekko, nawet nie próbując ukryć niechęci: jest w tym trochę racji, rzeczywiście, ostatni raz czuł się tak źle, kiedy jeszcze w Yorku przesadził z alkoholem, ale magia, którą czuł tej nocy, magia Jonathana Strange’a – tego jednego jest pewien – upaja o wiele silniej niż najmocniejszy alkohol i jeszcze trudniej wietrzeje z głowy.

– Ogarnij się trochę, Childermass – rzuca Norrell; słowa brzmią łagodnie, bez zwykłego zniecierpliwienia, i już samo to budzi w służącym trudny do określenia niepokój. Widocznie musi być coś o wiele ważniejszego, co pochłania umysł maga do tego stopnia, że zapomniał o zwykłej zgryźliwości; cokolwiek to jest, na pewno nie wróży nic dobrego. Childermass opiera się o ścianę, czując, jak uginają się pod nim kolana, a wspomnienie snu wraca do niego z całą mocą.

– Strange – rzuca nagle, odruchowo, zanim zdąży nad sobą zapanować, i ku swemu zdumieniu dostrzega, że Norrell wbija w niego przerażone spojrzenie. Wygląda, jakby miał się rozpłakać, zauważa Childermass i głęboko wciąga powietrze.

– To ta twoje przeklęta talia? – szepcze mag. Jego głos brzmi tak słabo, że służący tym razem decyduje się zignorować uwagę na temat kart i przejść do rzeczy.

– Nie, wystarczyła odrobina logiki – wzdycha. – Ma pan minę, jakby wydarzyła się jakaś tragedia, więc może powie pan lepiej, o co chodzi.

– Nic nie słyszałeś?

– Nie. – Childermass porusza się niespokojnie. – A co miałem słyszeć?

Norrell pochyla głowę, starając się uniknąć uważnego spojrzenia służącego.

– T-to pan Drawlight – zaczyna z ociąganiem. – Są nowe wiadomości o Strange'u. Bardzo, bardzo złe.

– Znaczy?... – rzuca Childermass niecierpliwie, przenosząc wzrok na Drawlighta. Ten zniża głos do szeptu.

– Podobno zginął w bitwie pod Vitorią – rzuca trwożnie, rozglądając się po pokoju. – Cały Londyn o tym mówi.

Lascelles wykrzywia wargi – na chwilę, oczywiście, potem znów wraca do swojego obojętnego uśmiechu, ale w tym przelotnym grymasie jest coś, co sprawia, że przez ułamek sekundy służący ma ochotę rzucić mu się do gardła. Powstrzymuje się tylko ze względu na Norrella. Mag jest blady, niemal siny, a jego niepokój wydaje się rosnąć z minuty na minutę: zaciska dłonie na krawędzi biurka, drobne kostki bieleją na tle ciemnego drewna. Childermass kręci głową: nie zapomni tego Lascellesowi, na pewno, ale to nie czas i miejsce, żeby rozwiązywać podobne kwestie. Dlatego mruży tylko oczy i mierzy go ponurym spojrzeniem, za które – jak się domyśla – oberwie niedługo w korytarzu, uderzenie w bok albo but miażdżący stopę, och, Childermass, służba nie powinna się tu kręcić, sam jesteś sobie winien. Ale Norrell wygląda, jakby potrzebował wsparcia, żeby nie wybuchnąć płaczem, nie wybiec z pokoju w nagłym ataku paniki albo nie zrobić innej z tych rzeczy, które przez wiele lat skutecznie powstrzymywały go przed wyjazdem z Yorku, więc decyduje się działać.

Postępuje kilka kroków do przodu i staje tuż za fotelem Norrella, prostując się groźnie, jakby próbował osłonić wystraszonego maga przed Lascellesem, Drawlightem, a może i całym światem, jak tylko potrafi najlepiej.

– To sprawdzone wiadomości? – rzuca posępnie, posyłając niechętne spojrzenie w stronę Drawlighta. – Czy tylko zbierane po mieście plotki?

– Cały Londyn…

– Czyli kto? – Głos Childermassa brzmi coraz bardziej ochryple. – Arabella Strange? Walter Pole? Któryś z generałów? Może chociaż raz powie nam pan coś konkretnego, tak dla odmiany?

Zaciska dłonie na oparciu fotela, pochylając się nad Norrellem, i widzi, że Drawlight zaczyna szukać sposobu, żeby jakoś wybrnąć z zamieszania, którego stał się przyczyną: już otwiera usta, żeby się wytłumaczyć albo może pomóc uspokoić maga, nie z dobroci serca, rzecz jasna, ale ze strachu. Ale zanim zdąży się odezwać, Lascelles zrywa się ze swojego fotela i sam podchodzi do maga. Silnym kuksańcem odtrąca Childermassa na bok: ten traci równowagę, zataczając się lekko, i uderza plecami o ścianę. Boli, ale nie bardziej niż niepokój, który rośnie z każdą chwilą. Jonathanie Strange, czy właśnie to próbowałeś mi powiedzieć dzisiaj w nocy?

– Przykro patrzeć, jak niektórzy próbują tu zadręczyć pana na śmierć, panie Norrell – rzuca z przekąsem Lascelles, nie patrząc już na służącego. – Lepiej by zrobili, gdyby dali panu spokój i poszli leczyć pozostałości po swojej niesubordynacji.

Childermass bierze głęboki oddech, walcząc z zawrotami głowy, i próbuje się wyprostować.

– Panie Norrell...

– Nie. – Mag marszczy brwi. – Childermass, zostaw nas samych.

To nie jest ton, z którym należy dyskutować, nie tym razem, i służący wzdycha cicho.

– Jak pan sobie życzy. Zapytam jego żonę, czy słyszała coś więcej – mruczy i rusza w stronę drzwi, odprowadzony zmęczonym spojrzeniem Norrella.

Tak jak się obawia, wizyta nie przydaje się na nic: Arabella Strange nie słyszała nic oprócz tych samych plotek, które dotarły do Drawlighta, a jego obecność wyraźnie pogłębia jej ból. Nie, Childermass, nie słucham, co rozpowiadają po ulicach, wolę ufać sprawdzonym posłańcom, oznajmia mu chłodno, ale zaczerwienione oczy zdradzają wystarczająco wiele z tego, do czego nie zamierza się przyznawać. Służący rozumie to aż nazbyt dobrze i właśnie dlatego nie odwiedza żony Strange'a po raz drugi.

Nie zamierza dręczyć jej bardziej, niż to konieczne.

*

Przez miesiąc nie wiedzą, czy wiadomość rzeczywiście nie okaże się prawdą, nawet jeśli kapitan Moulthrop, jeden z okaleczonych weteranów powracających właśnie z Półwyspu, utrzymuje, że plotkę wyssano z palca. Nikt nie jest do końca pewien, czy należy mu wierzyć – tydzień później znajdują go martwego po zażyciu zbyt dużej dawki opium – ale wszyscy próbują: niepewność wydaje się zbyt męcząca.

Dopiero kiedy po miesiącu męczących oczekiwań dochodzi kolejny list od Strange'a, datowany – jak mówi im Norrell - na lipiec, całe dwa tygodnie po bitwie pod Vitorią, Childermass oddycha z ulgą: a więc jednak żyje, myśli. Czyli cokolwiek oznaczał tamten sen, nie zwiastował najgorszego. Nawet jeśli mag nie wyjaśnił im nic więcej, już samo to jest pewną pociechą.

Następnego dnia Norrell wzywa go do biblioteki, nadspodziewanie poważny, a kiedy służący zauważa w jego ręku kartki zapisane nerwowym pismem Strange'a, nie potrafi powstrzymać zdumienia.

– Myślę, że twoja porada o dyskrecji nie dotyczyła ciebie samego, prawda, Childermass? – Norrell patrzy na niego krzywo. – Masz, czytaj. Zobacz, do czego doprowadziły wasze rady!

Moich rad nie słucha pan już od jakiegoś czasu, chciałby powiedzieć Childermass, ale tylko wzrusza ramionami, posłusznie bierze do ręki kartkę podsuniętą mu przez pracodawcę i szybko przebiega ją wzrokiem.

Pierwsze, co zauważa, to wzmianka o śmierci Jeremy'ego Johnsa, zwięzła, choć niepozbawiona żalu. Zaledwie kilka słów, śmiesznie mały nagrobek dla człowieka, który mógł przecież pożyć znacznie dłużej, gdyby nie obsesja jego pana. Childermass zaciska dłoń na liście, czując nagłe zmęczenie. Służący tak przywykają do bycia potrzebnymi, że nie potrafią nawet inaczej umrzeć, małe, pragmatyczne śmierci pełne nadziei na to, że ktoś rzeczywiście chociaż przez chwilę odczuje ich brak, o, sam niemal zginął pewnego razu, gdy próbował zdobyć dla Norrella księgę, którą ten ostatecznie zbył wzruszeniem ramion i stwierdzeniem, że autor musiał być dyletantem. Nie przynoś mi więcej takich śmieci, Childermass, dodał, nie są mi do niczego potrzebne, straciłem tylko niepotrzebnie czas, a mogłem przecież poczytać coś porządnego.

Nie była bezwartościowa; sam przeczytał ją dwa razy. Może to wtedy ostatecznie zwątpił, że uda mu się nauczyć czegokolwiek przy boku maga.

Ale śmierć Jeremy’ego Johnsa to nie jest ta tragedia, o której chciałby rozmawiać Norrell, więc Childermass dalej patrzy na kartkę i wreszcie odnajduje odpowiednie słowa. Straciłem jego księgi, Bell, straciłem moją magię, czyta i czuje, jak po plecach przechodzi mu zimny dreszcz, choć w bibliotece jest gorąco, a w kominku buzuje ogień. Strange nie wgłębia się w szczegóły, może żeby nie martwić żony – ostatecznie to wojna i kto wie, czy utrata ksiąg nie oznacza otarcia się o śmierć – ale Childermass widział w życiu zbyt wiele, żeby nie zrozumieć, co oznaczają pewne przemilczenia. Dlatego patrzy na pracodawcę pytająco, czekając na jego reakcję.

– On oszalał, po prostu oszalał – mruczy Norrell ze zgrozą. – Brać je ze sobą tam, na plac bitwy, gdzie wszędzie latają kule! Mówiłem mu przecież, żeby trzymał je w obozie, tam byłyby o wiele bezpieczniejsze, jeśli już musiał taszczyć je ze sobą. Dalej nie rozumiem, po co je właściwie zabierał, chyba tylko po to, żeby mnie ich pozbawić! Dlaczego tak ryzykował, Childermass, wytłumacz mi!

Słowa brzmią rozpaczliwie, jakby kryło się w nich błaganie o pomoc, ale służący tylko przewraca oczami.

– Sam pan chciał, żeby wyjechał – zauważa spokojnie.

– Ale nie z moimi księgami!

Protest wypada dziwne niezręcznie: Norrell sprawia wrażenie, jakby sam czuł się zawstydzony własnym wybuchem. Childermass przygląda mu się przez chwilę i rozkłada ręce.

– Cóż, może pan mieć pretensje do siebie samego, nie do mnie. Myślał pan, że uda się panu wziąć ucznia i uniknąć jakiegokolwiek ryzyka? To tak nie działa i sam pan o tym wie najlepiej. Coś za coś. Układ, umowa, jakkolwiek pan to nazwie. – Childermass wykrzywia wargi. – Proszę mi powiedzieć, czy to nie właśnie na tym polega istota magii?

– To nie... – zaczyna Norrell i nagle urywa gwałtownie. – Skąd niby o tym wiesz?

– Przecież to pan tak mówił – prycha Childermass, wzruszając ramionami. Słowa nie wydają mu się szczególnie zaskakujące, rozmawiał z nim przecież o tym niejeden raz, dlatego nie rozumie reakcji Norrella: mag wpatruje się w niego ze strachem, kuląc się w fotelu, a jego ręce zaczynają drżeć.

– On wcale nie zniszczył tych książek – szepcze pobladłymi wargami. Childermass wbija w niego osłupiałe spojrzenie.

– Co?

– Zabrał je i schował. Spróbuje przyzwać elfa.

– Panie Norrell! – Kiedy Childermass porzuca wystudiowaną obojętność, jego głos jest zimny jak ostrze noża. – Czy pan w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę, co pan mówi? Jonathan Strange nie planował pozbawiać pana pańskich książek, tak samo jak nie planował ginąć na Półwyspie. Śmiem twierdzić, że nie planował niczego, wie pan, jaki on jest, tak samo dobrze, jak ja. – Kręci głową. – Do diabła, niech pan pomyśli, przecież on w ogóle nie zamierzał wyjeżdżać i zapewne nic by nie zrobił, gdyby nie zadręczał go pan opowieściami o tym, jak może się wykazać. To był pański pomysł, tylko i wyłącznie. – Wykrzywia wargi: a raczej Lascellesa i Drawlighta, dopowiada w duchu, bo tego też nie wymyśliłby pan sam. - Poza tym nie okłamywałby własnej żony.

– Więc myślisz, że pisze prawdę? – Twarz Norrella rozpogadza się odrobinę. – Może masz rację. Ale samo to, że je zabrał na pole bitwy...

– Zabrał też służącego. – Brwi Childermassa ściągają się gniewnie, w oczach pojawia się lód. Nie ma złudzeń, gdyby cokolwiek stało się Lucasowi, Daveyowi czy choćby jemu samemu, Norrell wciąż opłakiwałby wyłącznie utracone książki. Może dlatego czuje nieoczekiwany przypływ sympatii do Strange’a, który na swój sposób odczuł jednak brak Jeremy’ego Johnsa, choć oczywiście nie jest to coś, o czym zamierzałby mówić na głos.

Ale Norrell nie zauważa zmiany jego nastroju, jak zwykle; z frustracją bębni palcami w okładkę leżącej przed nim księgi.

– Służący! – rzuca cierpko, posyłając ponure spojrzenie w stronę rozmówcy. – Jego akurat da się zastąpić bez większych problemów. Pamiętasz go pewnie tak samo dobrze jak ja, Childermass, chciał nosić ze sobą moje książki w byle sakwie, zupełnie jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z ich wartości, jakby były pierwszymi lepszymi powieścidłami!

– Och, oczywiście – mruczy Childermass ochryple. – Prawdziwy dopust boży z tymi służącymi, prawda? Idę o zakład, że o mnie mógłby powiedzieć pan to samo.

– Nie. – Mag z namysłem kręci głową, jak zawsze niezdolny dostrzec sarkazm służącego. – Ty jesteś rozsądniejszy, Childermass, i całkiem nieźle znasz się na książkach, mimo wszystko.

– Doceniam pańskie uznanie, naprawdę – odpowiada Childermass na wpół gorzkim, a na wpół drwiącym tonem i patrzy na pracodawcę z ironią. Norrell przez chwilę wierci się na krześle, zaniepokojony, i wreszcie strzela palcami, jakby zabrakło mu słów.

– To nie wszystko – odzywa się z wahaniem. – Pisze coś o innej, bardzo silnej magii. – Odchrząkuje. – Pan Drawlight mówi, że krążą pewne pogłoski.

– Jakie?

– Że rozmawia z kamieniami, wodą i drzewami. Sam dobrze wiesz, czyja to magia! – wykrzykuje Norrell piskliwie, a Childermass wzdraga się lekko: sam słyszał różne plotki na temat Strange'a, mniej czy bardziej fantastyczne, ale akurat tego się nie spodziewał.

– Byłby w stanie na tyle poznać zaklęcia Króla Kruków? – odzywa się rzeczowym, choć nieco obojętnym głosem, zupełnie jakby pytał wyłącznie z troski, bez nawet odrobiny ciekawości. Jego ton wydaje się uspokajać Norrella, przynajmniej częściowo: mag posyła szybkie, niepewne spojrzenie w stronę Childermassa i bierze głęboki oddech.

– Nie sądzę – stwierdza z namysłem i kręci głową. – Nie, chyba nie. Nigdy mu tego nie wyjaśniałem.

– To czym się pan właściwie martwi? – mruczy Childermass. – Cokolwiek próbuje, chyba przecenia pan jego zdolności. Przecież sam pan wie najlepiej, że talent to jeszcze nie wszystko.

Norrell patrzy na niego z wahaniem: jego twarz rozpogadza się odrobinę, ale ręce wciąż są kurczowo zaciśnięte na krawędzi biurka.

– Ale pogłoski...

– Cóż. – Childermass wzrusza ramionami. – O panu mówili, że robi pan pranie. Nie zna pan ludzkich języków?

Mag nie odpowiada, patrzy tylko na niego pytająco i Childermass wzdycha cicho. Nie, oczywiście, że pan ich nie zna, panie Norrell, jak niby miał je pan poznać, zamknięty w czterech ścianach biblioteki w Hurtfew?

– Powinien pan oddać jej ten list – mówi cicho.

Norrell ignoruje jego słowa, po raz kolejny, i Childermass przygryza wargę.

– Więc chociaż niech mu pan nie wspomina o tym wszystkim, kiedy wróci – dodaje ostrzegawczo. – Niech mu pan nie da poznać, że coś wie. Strange nie jest głupi, domyśli się, kto zamiast żony czytał jego listy. Nie uwierzy, że zobaczył pan jego odbicie w misie, wie przecież, że te zaklęcia nigdy nie chcą działać tak, jak powinny. Zrozumie, że musi chodzić o coś innego. – Marszczy brwi. – A wtedy pana zostawi. Wie pan, że tak będzie.

Strange nie jest mną, chciałby dodać gorzko, i nie musi trwać przy panu bez końca, znajdzie swoją magię bez pańskiej pomocy, jeśli będzie trzeba. Ale to na pewno nie będzie magia, której mógłby pan sobie życzyć. Powstrzymuje się, oczywiście, bo jeśli nauczył się czegoś przez te wszystkie lata służby u Norrella, to wiedzieć, kiedy trzymać język za zębami.

Ale mag i tak odgaduje jego niewypowiedzianą skargę, bo marszczy brwi i patrzy na niego z irytacją. Jonathan Strange jest niezastąpiony, mówi jego spojrzenie, co ty sobie myślałeś? Daj mi spokój, to najlepsze, co możesz zrobić.

A Childermass po prostu kiwa głową i bez słowa wychodzi z biblioteki.

*

Jeszcze kilkakrotnie wraca do sprawy listu: skoro napięcie na Hanover Square wydawało się nieznośne, dopóki nie dostali wieści od Strange’a, jest pewien, że napięcie na Soho Square z pewnością przerasta wszystkie histerie Norrella. Dlatego uparcie nalega, żeby pokazać list Arabelli Strange – nie szkodzi, że już go pan otworzył, wymyśli pan coś, nie uwierzę, że nie może zamknąć go pan z powrotem swoją magią, podrzucimy go listonoszowi, a zresztą ona ma prawo wiedzieć, o wiele większe niż my, jest przecież jego żoną – ale mag, uparty jak zawsze, zawzięcie ignoruje jego rady.

Tak naprawdę nie powinno go to dziwić: Norrellowi zawsze zależało na opinii innych, najczęściej tych niewłaściwych ludzi, a zdanie lojalnych wobec niego osób – czy może raczej jednej osoby – bywało mu obojętne do tego stopnia, że Childermass, żeby go do czegoś przekonać, nierzadko musiał uciekać się do podstępu. Wygląda na to, że tym razem musi zrobić to samo, skoro nawet odwoływanie się do zwykłej, ludzkiej przyzwoitości nie robi na magu najmniejszego wrażenia. A myślałem, że to ja jestem pozbawiony skrupułów, myśli służący z gorzkim rozbawieniem. Może to wina Lascellesa, może mag zwierzył mu się, co wyczytał w liście – a może to zazdrość, której Norrell nie potrafił do końca ukryć, odkąd tylko dowiedział się o żonie Strange'a. Tak czy inaczej, uznaje, istnieją jednak pewne granice.

Nie zastanawia się długo: bez trudu przypomina sobie te wszystkie rzeczy, które Norrell powinien był zrobić sam, ale z jakichś względów odmawiał ich wykonania: najwyraźniej tym razem musi być podobnie. A rola tego, kto naprawia błędy maga, dziwnym trafem zawsze przypada właśnie jemu. Nie umie pan ponosić konsekwencji swoich decyzji, panie Norrell, prędzej czy później zawsze obracają się przeciwko panu, myśli Childermass, zgarniając z kufra kilka pamiątek swojej złodziejskiej przeszłości: na wytrychach, które pamiętają jeszcze czasy jego dzieciństwa w Yorku, wciąż nie ma nawet śladu rdzy, jakby czekały na właściwy czas, a palce nie straciły dawnej zwinności.

Najprościej byłoby wyłamać zamek w szufladzie, oczywiście, ale Childermass nie potrzebuje uciekać się do takich tanich sztuczek, tym bardziej, że to zdradziłoby go od razu: żaden złodziej nie użyje siły, jeśli ma na podorędziu przydatniejsze, bardziej subtelne sposoby. Wystarcza zaledwie chwila, kilka prób dopasowania wytrycha, i zamek otwiera się z cichym szczękiem, jak po odnalezieniu właściwego klucza. Norrell kiepsko pilnuje swoich sekretów; ma szczęście, że jego służącego tak naprawdę nie interesują jego notatki ani zaklęcia, nawet te kilka najsilniejszych, które mag ukrył przed światem w szufladzie biurka, naiwny jak zwykle. Gdyby Childermassowi naprawdę na tym zależało, już dawno miałby ich formuły w swoich rękach.

Ale notatki pozostają bezpieczne jak do tej pory: służący omiata je jednym beznamiętnym spojrzeniem i dalej wertuje szufladę. Najpierw ma zamiar zabrać tylko ostatni list Strange'a, ale potem zmienia zdanie, gdy jego spojrzenie pada na stosik poskładanych równo papierów. Nie ma tego zbyt wiele, zaledwie kilkanaście kartek zapisanych dwoma różnymi rodzajami pisma, jedno piękne i staranne, drugie nerwowe i gwałtowne; tak łatwo odgadnąć, który list należy do kogo! Childermass przyciska papiery do kamizelki i sam nie wie, czemu przez ułamek sekundy ogarnia go niemożliwy do wyjaśnienia żal.

Tej nocy na poddaszu świeca płonie przez prawie całą noc: Childermass czyta uważnie korespondencję między małżonkami, starając się wychwycić wszystkie zawarte między wierszami niuanse i subtelności. Listy Strange'a, początkowo niefrasobliwe i pełne humoru, powoli przybierają nieco inny ton; z biegiem czasu stają się coraz bardziej rozdzierające, choć mag próbuje nie powiedzieć nic zbyt drastycznego i nie skarży się bez potrzeby, zaskakująca rzecz jak na tego aroganckiego, zadufanego w sobie człowieka, którego Childermass pamięta przecież doskonale; jak mógł nie zauważyć tego poprzednim razem, przy Norrellu? Te drobne wzmianki o śmierci sługi – pochowaliśmy go, Bell, najlepiej jak tylko byliśmy w stanie – i o utracie książek, o której wspomniał mu wcześniej Norrell – wciąż jeszcze mam „Dziecięce lata Króla Kruków”, te od ciebie, reszta użyźniła las, niech urośnie na tej magii najlepiej, jak potrafi – sprawiają, że plik kartek tchnie ku Childermassowi rozpaczą i przeraźliwą samotnością. Co jakiś czas pismo staje się jeszcze bardziej chwiejne, linie tekstu gną się w dół, jakby ich autor poddawał się coraz głębszej melancholii albo przesadził z ilością alkoholu, albo jakby po prostu trzęsły mu się ręce. To on powinien dostać listy, właśnie on, myśli Childermass, przez chwilę poddając się współczuciu, i po chwili z ironicznym uśmiechem kręci głową, drwiąc w duchu z samego siebie, bo wysyłanie listów do Jonathana Strange’a, na Półwysep, byłoby przecież zbyt absurdalne. Musiałyby przejść przez zbyt wiele par rąk i – kto wie – może trafić w te niepowołane. Ryzyko, że sekret się wyda, byłoby niemal pewne. Poza tym Strange najpewniej zna jego charakter pisma; mag, choć roztargniony i lekkomyślny, ma również doskonałą pamięć, a Childermass dostatecznie często spełniał rolę sekretarza Norrella, żeby wiedzieć jedno: zbyt wiele osób uważa jego zamaszyste, kanciaste litery za pismo jego pracodawcy, nawet jeśli ani trochę nie pasują do temperamentu nieśmiałego uczonego.

A potem sięga po listy Arabelli Strange, te, które miały zwiedzić morze i pół kontynentu, a zamiast tego nie oddaliły się od autorki dalej niż o kilka ulic. Kiedy przegląda je uważnie, odkrywa coś zaskakującego: na pierwszy rzut oka wydają się zupełnie nie takie, jakie powinny być, zbyt spokojne i wyważone, jakby pisała do przyjaciela czy brata, nie do męża, i Childermass ze zdumieniem kręci głową: jest w niej coś, co wymyka się jego pojmowaniu, tajemnica, której nie jest w stanie zgłębić, i przez chwilę zastanawia się, co właściwie ma w sobie Arabella Strange, stateczna, racjonalna Arabella Strange, że spotykają się w niej ci wszyscy, którzy przynależą do świata magii.

Na początku zamierza po prostu przepisać ostatni list Strange'a, dodając kilka słów wyjaśnienia, żeby wytłumaczyć obcy, nieznany kobiecie charakter pisma: to byłoby najprostsze rozwiązanie, jeden egzemplarz listu w szufladzie Norrella, drugi, niemal taki sam, w rękach Arabelli Strange – i problem rozwiązałby się sam. Ale nuta fałszywego optymizmu, podszytego wisielczą rozpaczą, pobrzmiewa zbyt mocno, żeby bliska magowi osoba nie była w stanie jej nie zauważyć, i może nie ma sensu jej martwić; lepiej napisać wszystko na nowo, spokojniej, odrobinę mniej emocjonalnie, stępić zbyt ostre krawędzie ironii, złagodzić ich pełen goryczy humor. Childermass jeszcze raz czyta list, tak starannie, jakby próbował nauczyć się go na pamięć, i przez chwilę nasiąka słowami Strange’a, przejmuje ich melodię, charakterystyczne zwroty, wszystko, co mogłoby uwiarygodnić list w oczach jego żony. Niemal widzi tuż przed oczami płomiennorudą czuprynę i drwiący uśmieszek. Jeśli wyciągnę rękę, panie Strange, myśli ze zdumieniem, dalej będzie pan stał tuż obok czy rozwieje się jak każde inne zaklęcie?

Kiedy sięga po pióro, słowa zaczynają spływać właśnie tak, jak powinny, od razu we właściwej kolejności i Childermass powoli zaczyna rozumieć, że to wcale nie wymaga wielkich wysiłków; może tak naprawdę to jeszcze jedna z nieoczekiwanych manifestacji jego pożałowania godnej magii. Przecież potrafi się maskować, te zaklęcia udają mu się niemal instynktownie, nawet jeśli jego kamuflaż z reguły sprowadza się do krycia w cieniu; ale tym razem ma okazję spróbować czegoś zupełnie innego, o czym słyszał, ale nigdy nie miał okazji zastosować w praktyce. Może teraz nadszedł ten moment, myśli z rezygnacją. Bo im więcej Jonathana Strange'a, tym mniej Johna Childermassa i przecież o to właśnie chodzi, przecież o to chodziło, odkąd Norrell usłyszał o nim po raz pierwszy.

To nie jest magia, której da się używać w pełni świadomie, trzeba się w niej zatracić, żeby odniosła skutek, i chyba dlatego Childermass sięga po laudanum. Kilka kropli, nie więcej; zbyt wiele przyniosłoby wspomnienia i koszmary, a on potrzebuje tylko zapomnieć, że istnieje naprawdę, że jest czymś więcej niż tylko narzędziem w rękach magów, w rękach losu. Teraz staję się tobą, Jonathanie Strange, choć nie życzę ci, żebyś ty kiedykolwiek stał się mną; dlatego uciekaj, uciekaj od Norrella, choćby i na Półwysep, jeśli nie możesz inaczej.

Po trzeciej zapisanej stronie naprawdę zaczyna wierzyć, że jest Strange'em, i choć to niemożliwe, wydaje mu się, że list pisze się sam, bez udziału jego woli. Litery stają się czymś więcej niż tylko literami, czarne znaki na białych kartach opowiadają historię, która nigdy nie stanie się jego udziałem, jak niemożliwe do rzucenia zaklęcia i nieistniejące światy opisane w księgach, których nie powinien był czytać. A kiedy do złożenia zostaje mu tylko podpis, czuje, że drży mu ręka; bo oczy Strange'a znów obserwują go z kartki, śledząc każdy jego ruch, i Childermass nie wie już, czy przesadził z laudanum, czy może to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.

Kilkoma wprawnymi ruchami osusza nadmiar atramentu i z zadumą przygląda się czarnym, kanciastym literom. Wciąż za dużo Johna Childermassa, a za mało Jonathana Strange'a, a zresztą może same słowa nie wystarczą, żeby przekonać Arabellę Strange, nie wiem, czy przekonałbym siebie samego, zauważa Childermass i wygina wargi w drwiącym uśmiechu. Musi istnieć jakiś sposób; obrazy, nie słowa, obrazy, które powiedzą jej wszystko to, w co powinna uwierzyć.

Choć od wielu lat żyje wśród książek, sam nie ma zbyt wielu własnych, zaledwie kilka mocno sfatygowanych egzemplarzy, bezsensowne, nikomu niepotrzebne słowa, zagrzebane w zniszczonym kufrze. Stara Biblia Joan i kilkakrotnie przepłacony Ormskirk, niewart zresztą swojej ceny. I jeszcze jedna książka, której Norrell nienawidzi niemal tak samo jak jego kart; może ma swoje powody, żeby tak uważać, może nawet dla maga jak on okazała się zbyt niezrozumiała albo zbyt niebezpieczna. „Dziecięce lata Króla Kruków”, powtarza w myśli, przywołując nerwowe, rozchwiane litery pisma Strange'a. Te od ciebie, reszta użyźniła las.

Childermass sięga po książkę i otwiera ją, rozkładając na kolanach: przez chwilę wpatruje się w ozdabiające ją ryciny, znane tak dobrze, że czasem pojawiają się w jego snach. Nie ma w nich magii, oczywiście, a przejścia do Faerie są zapieczętowane od wielu już lat i na pewno nie otworzy ich pierwszy lepszy rysownik; ale to w niczym nie przeszkadza.

A potem, szybko, zanim zdąży się rozmyślić, wyrywa najpiękniejszą z rycin i wsuwa ją w list.

*

Kiedy wyrusza na Soho Square, żeby oddać list Jackowi, ma nadzieję, że chociaż przez chwilę zostaną z chłopakiem sam na sam, pozbawieni niechcianych obserwatorów: ostatnie, czego mógłby pragnąć, to przekazywanie listu na oczach kogoś, kto mógłby donieść o tym Norrellowi. Ale, oczywiście, Christopher Drawlight już tam jest: pożera lubieżnym wzrokiem okno Arabelli Strange, jakby próbował podejrzeć ją w koszuli nocnej albo poznać jeszcze jakiś inny brudny sekret, który mógłby potem rozgłosić całemu światu. Prędzej to drugie, stwierdza Childermass po chwili namysłu. Rozebrać Arabellę Strange z sukien, w tym nie byłoby może nic tragicznego, jej godność wytrzymałaby o wiele więcej, ale obedrzeć ją z tajemnic oznaczałoby o wiele większe upokorzenie. Dziwne, że jeszcze nie próbowała go przegonić, myśli Childermass z odrobiną zdumienia, musiała przecież widzieć go przez okno – i niemal natychmiast kręci głową: kto właściwie miałby się na to odważyć w nieobecności Strange’a, ta mała pokojówka, robiąca słodkie oczy do Daveya? Oczywiście, że nie mają nikogo odpowiedniego. Jeremy Johns, jedyny, którego byłaby w stanie wysłać z podobną misją, popłynął przecież ze Strange’em na Półwysep, a jego rozdarte armatnią kulą ciało leży teraz w jakimś prowizorycznym grobie na skraju lasu. Arabella Strange wciąż jeszcze nie przywykła do zatrudniania dużej ilości służby, ostatecznie jest córką ubogiego pastora, co słyszał kilkakrotnie od samego Norrella, i chyba najbardziej ufa samej sobie. Czemu tak właściwie trudno się dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę jej najbliższe otoczenie, z samym Jonathanem Strange'em na czele.

Childermass przesuwa się wzdłuż budynku i wreszcie odrywa od muru, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z Drawlighta: mężczyzna jest tak zajęty oknami domu Strange'ów, że nie zwraca najmniejszej uwagi na to, co dzieje się wokół. Zdaje sobie sprawę z czyjegoś towarzystwa dopiero wtedy, kiedy czuje na ramieniu dotyk rękawiczki: podskakuje w miejscu jak ktoś przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, co w zasadzie nie mija się z prawdą, i gwałtownie odwraca w stronę służącego.

– Childermass! – wykrzykuje z mieszaniną ulgi i zaskoczenia. – Co ty tu robisz?

– To chyba ja powinienem zapytać, co pan tu robi. – Childermass marszczy brwi, chwyta Drawlighta za ramię i bezceremonialnie pociąga go w stronę załomu w murze. Ciemne oczy przewiercają podglądacza na wylot. Drawlight wydaje się wyraźnie tracić rezon; patrzy na niego zmieszany, zapominając na chwilę, że właśnie dostaje reprymendę od zwykłego służącego, i milczy posłusznie. – Nie powinien pan tak bardzo rzucać się w oczy. Miesza pan szyki panu Norrellowi, wie pan o tym, prawda?

Drawlight porusza się niespokojnie, ale Childermass trzyma jego ramię jak w stalowych kleszczach, nie wypuszczając go z uścisku. Doskonale wie, że gdyby na jego miejscu był teraz Henry Lascelles, Childermass mógłby przygotować się na szybki cios łokciem albo laską: strój dandysa nie jest w stanie ukryć jego umiejętności, a Childermass jest ostatnią osobą, która zamierzałaby lekceważyć przeciwnika. Ale Drawlight jest tylko marnym cieniem swojego przyjaciela i jedyne, co potrafi, to węszyć w poszukiwaniu plotek, a gdy trafi na silniejszego od siebie, wycofywać się rakiem, udając, że przecież nigdy nie miał złych zamiarów. Tak właściwie Childermassa nie dziwi, że to właśnie ten człowiek został pierwszym sojusznikiem Norrella w Londynie: pod pewnymi względami pasował do niego bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny.

– To nie było zbyt mądre, proszę pana – mruczy z dezaprobatą, myśląc o swoim pracodawcy, ale Drawlight odczytuje jego słowa zupełnie inaczej i patrzy na niego z miną urażonej niewinności.

– Zbyt mądre, też mi coś! Nazwała mnie obrzydliwym małym człowieczkiem! – wybucha wreszcie z miną pełną oburzenia. – Wydawało jej się, że tego nie usłyszę! Myślisz, że powinno jej to ujść na sucho?

I miała rację, chciałby powiedzieć Childermass, ale zamiast tego tylko wypuszcza z rąk ramię Drawlighta i niedbale poprawia kapelusz.

– Mógłby pan być przynajmniej trochę bardziej dyskretny – zauważa spokojnie. – Myśli pan, że zdążyło pana tu zobaczyć już pół Londynu? Czy może zaledwie ćwierć?

Drawlight przez chwilę wybałusza na niego oczy, jakby poczuł się dotknięty jego słowami.

– Zakradać się? – zaperza się, kiedy wreszcie odzyskuje mowę. – Jak byle złodziej?

Childermass uśmiecha się z odrobiną ironii.

– I kto to mówi – mruczy ochryple. – Ale teraz proszę tu zaczekać.

Ostrożnym krokiem wynurza się zza załomu muru i rusza w stronę drzwi: Jack już tam jest, rozgląda się niespokojnie po okolicy, jakby nie był pewien, co robić, i Childermass klnie w duchu: gdyby Drawlight ociągał się jeszcze dłużej, dzieciak mógłby uznać, że ich układ już nie obowiązuje. Trzeba coś zrobić z tym człowiekiem, zanim jego wścibstwo ściągnie na nas jeszcze gorsze nieszczęścia, myśli i odruchowo wsuwa rękę do kieszeni płaszcza: list do Arabelli Strange spoczywa tuż obok talii kart, wystarczy tylko wyjąć go i wcisnąć w ręce Jacka. Teoretycznie proste, w praktyce, z Drawlightem za plecami – nieco problematyczne.

Gwiżdże cicho: posłaniec zna już sygnał i w mgnieniu oka zjawia się tuż przy jego boku. Childermass zgarnia do ręki korespondencję, przeglądając ją pospiesznie: pismo Jonathana Strange’a, tak, to zna już doskonale, może nawet lepiej niż powinien; niewielki bilecik z herbem Pole’ów; kilka innych listów, których pochodzenia nie jest w stanie na razie ustalić.

– To już wszystko, proszę pana.

– Nie, jeszcze nie. – Childermass marszczy czoło. – Daj jej to.

Wciska mu w dłoń list razem z monetą, którą ledwie dzień wcześniej sam dostał od Norrella. Jack patrzy na niego zdezorientowany, obracając papier w ręku.

– Ale…

– Za to na pewno cię nie ukarze, gwarantuję – mruczy Childermass, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. – Prędzej nagrodzi. I zachowaj dla mnie odpowiedź, tak jak się umawialiśmy.

Jack przytakuje niepewnie i wreszcie zabiera list z jego ręki, ale zanim zdąży schować go do kieszeni, słyszą tupot butów i ciężki oddech. To Drawlight biegnie w ich stronę, zasapany i z przekrzywioną peruką, i Childermass nie potrafi ukryć niechęci: więc jednak go śledził, co było do przewidzenia, i kto może wiedzieć, jak wiele właściwie zobaczył. Powinien był zgadnąć, że Christopher Drawlight nie odpuści tak łatwo, o nie; choć z pozoru wydaje się miękki i ustępliwy, potrafi być niezłomny, jeśli chodzi o wykrycie jakiegoś skandalu. Ale ostatnia rzecz, jaką zamierza Childermass, to bać się człowieka, którego nie odebrałby na poważnie nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach, dlatego czeka spokojnie, splatając ramiona.

– Zmiataj z tym listem, mały – mruczy, nadspodziewanie przyjaźnie patrząc na małego posłańca, i chłopak pędzi w stronę drzwi. Dopiero wtedy Childermass odwraca się i mierzy ponurym wzrokiem intruza.

– Childermass – dyszy Drawlight, zatrzymując się i poprawiając perukę. Jego oczy, rozbiegane i chytre jak zwykle, niespokojnie krążą po twarzy służącego. – Dalej zabieracie te listy, jak widzę? Dlaczego nie czytacie ich przy nas?

Childermass wzrusza ramionami, patrząc z niechęcią na natrętnego towarzysza. Przecież sam pan zna odpowiedź, myśli, tak samo jak swój własny długi język i cyniczne artykuły Lascellesa, więc po co mnie pan wypytuje, do licha?

Drawlight wydaje się rozumieć grymas na jego twarzy, bo nie decyduje się powtórzyć pytania: zamiast tego garbi się lekko i wbija wzrok w ziemię.

– Nie kusiło cię nigdy, żeby w nie zajrzeć, Childermass? – Słowa mają zabrzmieć lekko, jakby od niechcenia, ale głos, który je wypowiada, jest żałosny i błagalny, zupełnie jakby przeczytanie tej korespondencji było dla niego z jakichś względów szczególnie istotne. Childermass zaciska usta w wąską kreskę i wbija ręce w kieszenie: przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy ten obrzydliwy mały człowieczek – Arabella Strange miała całkowitą rację, nazywając go w ten sposób, w tych trzech słowach zawiera się sama kwintesencja Christophera Drawlighta – działa sam, czy z polecenia Henry'ego Lascellesa, którego najwyraźniej się boi, i ostatecznie dochodzi do wniosku, że to nie ma znaczenia.

– Chyba pan żartuje – rzuca szorstko. – To dla pana Norrella.

– Wierny jak zawsze, tak, oczywiście – przytakuje gorliwie Drawlight, kiwając głową, i próbuje poklepać go po ramieniu; cofa się, gdy widzi ponure spojrzenie Childermassa, i śmieje się nerwowo. – Przekażę panu Norrellowi, jaki z ciebie dobry sługa, w rzeczy samej, przeszedłeś moją próbę bez problemu. Zasłużyłeś na jego wdzięczność, opowiem mu o tobie, zobaczysz, a na pewno cię wynagrodzi.

– To już wszystko, proszę pana? – pyta Childermass sucho, mierząc go chłodnym, uważnym spojrzeniem. Tanie pochlebstwa tamtego wzbudzają w nim coraz silniejszą irytację, a żałosne próby wkupienia się w jego łaski wywołują obrzydzenie: sam nie wie, które z tych dwóch jest trudniejsze do zniesienia. Ale Drawlight nie zwraca uwagi na jego niechęć.

– Nie powtarzaj panu Norrellowi, że mnie tu zastałeś, dobrze? – dopytuje się natrętnie. – Jeszcze pomyślałby, że robię coś za jego plecami, nie chcemy oczywiście, żeby się niepotrzebnie martwił, prawda, Childermass? Childermass?

Ale służący prycha cicho i Drawlight nie ponawia już swojej prośby: bez słowa oddala się od domu Strange'ów, trochę oszołomiony i trochę wystraszony, widowiskowo powłócząc nogami. Childermass ignoruje błaganie, którym tchnie cała jego sylwetka – obrzydliwy mały człowieczek, pani Strange, o tak – i głębiej naciąga na czoło kapelusz. Spod ronda majaczy ironiczny grymas.

*

Następny dzień upływa Childermassowi na czekaniu. Oczywiście, że Arabella Strange odpisuje od razu, a kiedy służący zabiera list z rąk Jacka, wie, że najlepiej byłoby ukryć przed Norrellem jej odpowiedź. Ale Drawlight, natrętny jak zawsze, nie daje się zbyć byle czym: jest uparty bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, jakby coś przeczuwał, i patrzy Childermassowi na ręce, kiedy ten odbiera odpowiedź. A że tym razem jest tylko jeden list, z nazwiskiem Strange'a wypisanym czytelnym, starannym pismem jego żony, nie ma nawet szansy, żeby ukryć go pomiędzy innymi.

– Proszę, proszę! – mruczy tuż za jego ramieniem Drawlight, wpatrzony w list. – A ona ciągle do niego pisze! To się nazywa wierność, czyż nie, Childermass?

Służący wymija go bez słowa i wraca na Hanover Square, walcząc z pokusą, żeby, skoro nie może ukryć przed Norrellem listu, przynajmniej otworzyć go i dowiedzieć się, co takiego napisała do męża – tak, do męża, Johnie Childermassie – Arabella Strange. Powstrzymuje się ostatecznie: kiedy wchodzi do biblioteki, bez słowa rzuca list na biurko Norrella i wraca na górę, licząc na chwilę spokoju: ostatnio czuje się zmęczony jak rzadko kiedy, a szukanie oczu Strange'a na każdej kartce papieru i w każdej kropli atramentu wcale nie poprawia mu nastroju.

Ale nie jest mu dane odpocząć zbyt długo: zaledwie rzuca się w butach na łóżko i zamyka oczy, słyszy lekkie kroki na schodach, a potem pukanie, ciche i nieśmiałe. Oczywiście, myśli Childermass, trąc zaspane oczy, Dido wciąż jeszcze nie nabrała wystarczającej pewności siebie, nawet jeśli Hannah i Lucy zajęły się przyjaźnie nieśmiałą dziewczyną z wioski: nauczyły ją wszystkiego, co same potrafiły, ale wyglądało na to, że tej jednej rzeczy nie będą w stanie przekazać jej nigdy.

To zresztą niezwykłe, że Dido przychodzi po niego na strych: na ogół na dół ściągają go krzyki pracodawcy, nie inni służący. Rzadko kto odwiedza jego niewielki pokoik i tak naprawdę niewiele jest osób, które chciałby w nim zobaczyć. Ale pokojówki Norrella budzą w nim szczerą sympatię, wszystkie trzy, nawet jeśli nie darzy szczególnym zachwytem towarzystwa kobiet, i dlatego wpuszcza dziewczynę do środka, wskazując jej miejsce na krześle. Dido siada niepewnie i spuszcza głowę: wydaje się strapiona i unika wzroku Childermassa jak zawsze, kiedy dzieje się coś złego. Spokojnie, dziewczyno, to tylko Norrell, chciałby powiedzieć uspokajająco, wykrztuś to z siebie, a ja po prostu zbiorę cięgi jak zwykle, jestem przyzwyczajony. Ostatecznie nie mówi nic; to Dido wreszcie przełamuje ciszę, z wahaniem, niepewna.

– Pan Norrell każe panu przyjść – odzywa się nieśmiało. – Wygląda na wściekłego, czym pan go tak rozdrażnił, na Boga?

– Bardzo oberwałaś, dziewczyno? – mruczy Childermass ochryple, a Dido patrzy na niego i energicznie kręci głową.

– Nic mi nie będzie, proszę pana. – Posyła mu niepewny uśmiech. – Po prostu dużo krzyczał, ale za godzinę pewnie o tym zapomni. Wie pan, jak to z nim jest.

Childermass kiwa głową – oczywiście, że wie, jak jest z Norrellem, zna go przecież wystarczająco długo – i z pewną niechęcią schodzi na dół, do biblioteki; w pierwszej chwili przychodzi mu do głowy, że mag odkrył włamanie do swojego biurka, ale nie, to przecież niemożliwe, starannie odłożył listy z powrotem. Czyli musi chodzić o coś, co Arabella napisała w odpowiedzi na jego list. Childermass zgrzyta zębami. Przeklęty Drawlight! Gdyby nie on, wcale nie przyznałby się, że dostał jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.

Ale kiedy wchodzi do biblioteki, orientuje się, że najgorszy gniew już ustąpił: Norrell, jak to ma w zwyczaju, zdążył już wyładować swoją złość na pierwszej lepszej osobie, która miała nieszczęście znaleźć się pod ręką, czyli nieśmiałej Dido, i teraz jest już nieco spokojniejszy To oznacza, że nie wydarzyło się najgorsze: nawet jeśli Arabella Strange odniosła się w liście do tego, co sam jej napisał, prawdopodobnie będzie w stanie jakoś się wykręcić.

– Siadaj – rzuca Norrell sucho, wskazując służącemu krzesło, i popatruje na niego ponuro. – Musimy porozmawiać. O tym liście Arabelli Strange, który mi dziś przyniosłeś.

Childermass przytakuje spokojnie.

– A co pisze? – rzuca beznamiętnym tonem.

– Że dostała jego list i… – Norrell zgniata kartkę w ręku, z irytacją marszcząc brwi. – Co to ma właściwie znaczyć, dostała jego list? Jak to się w ogóle mogło stać, Childermass? Jakim cudem to przegapiłeś?

– Wypadki chodzą po ludziach, proszę pana. – Childermass wzrusza ramionami, patrząc na pracodawcę obojętnie. – Może przyniósł go ktoś inny albo o innej godzinie, skąd mogę wiedzieć, skoro na niego nie trafiłem? Oczywiście mogę stać przed domem Strange’ów cały dzień i zaczepiać każdego, kto wygląda mi na listonosza, ale nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł. Zwłaszcza że zleca mi pan też inne rzeczy. – Uśmiecha się krzywo. – Może zaproponuje pan to raczej panu Drawlightowi? I tak prawie zamieszkał już na skwerku przed ich domem, więc dla niego to żadna różnica.

Norrell przez chwilę przygląda mu się podejrzliwie, jakby próbował wyłowić z jego przemowy to, co wydaje mu się najbardziej istotne.

– Zamieszkał na skwerku? – powtarza wreszcie ze zdumieniem. – W taką pogodę?

Nie o pogodę bym się martwił najbardziej, chciałby odpowiedzieć Childermass, ale wystarczy jeden rzut oka na maga, żeby zrezygnować: Norrell nie potrafiłby zrozumieć sarkazmu, nawet jeśli zależałoby od tego jego życie, więc Childermass wzdycha tylko w duchu, obiecując sobie jeszcze uważniej obserwować Drawlighta, ba, obserwować ich obu. Przez chwilę zastanawia się mimowolnie, który z tej dwójki stanowi dla nich większe zagrożenie: Christopher Drawlight, obrzydliwy mały człowieczek, wścibiający swój perkaty nos wszędzie tam, gdzie nie trzeba, dopóki wreszcie ktoś go nie utnie, czy Henry Lascelles, najedzony drapieżnik, leniwie wypatrujący kolejnej ofiary, nie po to, żeby zabić, ale po to, żeby tylko nasycić się jej przerażeniem.

– Ciągle ją śledzi – prycha wreszcie. – Albo mnie, co w sumie na jedno wychodzi. Kto może wiedzieć, co dzieje się w głowie Christophera Drawlighta? – Uśmiecha się krzywo. – Ja przynajmniej nie zamierzam zgadywać. Zresztą tym razem to nie pan mu to zlecił.

– Nie ja – przytakuje Norrell, na chwilę odrywając się od listu.

– Wiem. – Childermass z westchnieniem przykłada dłoń do czoła. – Więc co takiego jeszcze pisze Arabella Strange, o czym chciał mi pan powiedzieć?

Norrell zerka na służącego podejrzliwie, zastanawiając się przez chwilę, jakby stracił nagle ochotę na jakiekolwiek rozmowy, ale wreszcie kiwa głową.

– Głównie o nim – mruczy. – Wygląda na to, że gorzej z nim, niż myśleliśmy.

– Co ze Strange’em? – pyta Childermass ochryple. Podnosi się z krzesła i jak cichy, uważny cień staje tuż za plecami Norrella. Oczywiście, mógłby zaczekać do nocy i spokojnie zajrzeć do szuflady, nie ryzykując ewentualnej reprymendy za bezczelność, ale niepokój pracodawcy coraz silniej udziela się i jemu, choć z zupełnie innych powodów: po co ci to było, Johnie Childermassie, pyta sam siebie i zagląda magowi przez ramię, wpatrując się w eleganckie pismo Arabelli Strange. Norrell wzdraga się lekko, ale tym razem nie protestuje: akceptuje jego towarzystwo tuż obok bez żadnego komentarza, jakby obecność służącego, mimo wszystko, dodawała mu otuchy.

– Napisał jej, że jest ranny w rękę i dlatego poprosił… – Nagle urywa i podnosi znad listu rozbiegane oczy. – On jest ranny w rękę, Childermass. Nie może sam pisać, myślę, że nic nie może sam robić. Myślisz, że jeszcze kiedyś będzie w stanie rzucać czary?

Childermass wytrzymuje jego spojrzenie z kamiennym spokojem, wzruszając lekko ramionami.

– Na takie rzeczy się nie umiera, wie pan chyba.

– Nie o to mi chodzi – prycha Norrell ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Skaleczyłem się kiedyś w rękę, pamiętasz?

– Tak. – Głos Childermassa łagodnieje odrobinę, a jedno słowo mówi to wszystko, o czym służący doskonale wie, a co decyduje się przemilczeć. Oczywiście, że pamiętam, panie Norrell, był pan pewien, że już nigdy nie uda się panu rzucić żadnego zaklęcia, i dostawał pan wtedy histerii za każdym razem, kiedy tylko spojrzał pan na swoje księgi. To wtedy uparł się pan, żeby nauczyć mnie kilku zaklęć, choć pewnie pan już o tym nie pamięta, wyparł pan to z pamięci razem z całą resztą tamtych tygodni. Do dzisiaj nie rozumiem, po co pan to zrobił, chciał pan podarować magię komuś zaufanemu na wypadek, gdyby od pana odeszła, czy po prostu bał się pan oszaleć z nudów?

Norrell patrzy na niego z wahaniem, słowa wychodzą z jego ust mimo woli, zupełnie jakby nie potrafił wypowiedzieć ich na głos.

– A jeśli on już nigdy nie będzie w stanie rzucić zaklęcia, Childermass? Co wtedy zrobimy? – Zerka na służącego z przerażeniem. – Co ja zrobię?

– Pan? – powtarza Childermass, nawet nie próbując ukrywać ironii. – Pan, nie on? No cóż, znajdzie pan kogoś innego i tyle.

– Nie ma nikogo takiego.

Childermass uśmiecha się szyderczo. Nie patrząc na Norrella, wsuwa rękę do kieszeni i zaciska pięść na talii. Magia buzuje w dłoni, krąży w żyłach, rozgrzewając palce aż po same opuszki, zaledwie blade echo tego, co wyczuwał we śnie od Strange’a.

– Oczywiście, że nie ma – przytakuje z goryczą.

*

Następnego dnia znów wyrusza na Soho Square, żeby wręczyć Arabelli kolejny list: jak zdążył zauważyć już dużo wcześniej, Jonathan Strange pisze do żony niemal codziennie, kto wie, może nawet jej to obiecał, zresztą czekała wystarczająco długo, żeby dostawać je teraz w miarę regularnie. Wymiana z Jackiem jest szybka i sprawna jak zwykle, choć cień Drawlighta tuż nad głową irytuje go coraz bardziej. Szybkim ruchem zgarnia z ręki małego posłańca stosik korespondencji i oddaje mu własny list. A potem chowa otrzymane od Jacka papiery do kieszeni i rusza przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na Drawlighta: ulubieniec Norrella ma dziś wyraźną ochotę na rozmowę, zauważa ponuro. W przeciwieństwie do mnie. Proszę mi wierzyć, lepiej dla pana będzie, jeśli zostawi mnie pan dziś w spokoju.

Ale Drawlight nie zostawia go w spokoju, dogania go kilka uliczek dalej, zadowolony, wręcz uradowany, pędzi w podskokach, jakby wydarzyło się coś, co wprawiło go w szczególnie dobry humor; śmieszna, groteskowa postać w tandetnym surducie i taniej peruce, tak bardzo nie na miejscu w ponurych zaułkach Londynu. Oczywiście, Childermass byłby w stanie go zgubić, gdyby naprawdę tego chciał, ale ukrywanie się przed kimś takim jak ten żałosny szpicel wydaje mu się czymś poniżej własnej godności. Ostatecznie robi dokładnie to, co nakazał mu Norrell, prawda? Skarż się na mnie, mały człowieczku, który sam ma zbyt dużo do ukrycia, bo i tak tylko do tego się nadajesz, a twoje słowa prędzej czy później i tak obrócą się przeciwko tobie. Nie zamierzam bezustannie unikać konfrontacji, myśli i posyła mu niechętnie spojrzenie. Nigdy pan nie ustępuje, prawda?

Drawlight uśmiecha się szeroko, jakby był w stanie odczytać ostatnią myśl Childermassa, i chichocze cicho, wyraźnie ubawiony.

– Jak widzisz, zastosowałem się do twojej rady – odzywa się teatralnym szeptem, porozumiewawczo mrużąc oko. – Pewne rzeczy należy załatwiać dyskretnie, miałeś rację. Teraz cię rozumiem i, niech mnie, rzeczywiście jest w tym sens! Zachowuj przed światem swój wizerunek wiernego służącego, jeśli tego sobie życzysz. A tu porozmawiamy sobie w cztery oczy bez tego wszystkiego.

– Porozmawiamy, naprawdę? – rzuca Childermass z przekąsem i wzrusza ramionami. Odwraca się plecami do Drawlighta, ale ten nie daje za wygraną: chwyta go za połę płaszcza i trzyma z siłą, o którą nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie byłby w stanie go posądzić.

– Czekajże, człowieku! Wolisz rozmawiać tu czy w salonie pana Norrella?

Childermass gniewnie marszczy brwi: cała ta sytuacja budzi w nim coraz silniejsze uczucie niepokoju, tym bardziej, że tym razem rzeczywiście ma coś do ukrycia.

– Czego pan ode mnie chce, do diabła? – mruczy ze zniecierpliwieniem. Drawlight macha ręką, ignorując ton jego głosu.

– Pokaż mi te listy, Childermass – rzuca przymilnie, z tym samym wiecznie przyklejonym do twarzy uśmiechem, którym próbuje uwodzić cały świat, począwszy od Norrella, a skończywszy na Henrym Lascellesie. – Na chwilę. Chociaż jeden, ten do Strange’a, widziałem przecież, że go dostałeś. Siedzimy w tym obaj po uszy, nie potrzebujesz traktować mnie jak wroga.

– Myślałem, że to już ustaliliśmy – mruczy Childermass niechętnie. Drawlight cmoka pod nosem – dźwięk doprowadza służącego do jeszcze większej irytacji – i kręci głową.

– Ależ skąd! – rzuca z emfazą. – Przecież nawet nie zaczęliśmy jeszcze rozmawiać o tym, co najważniejsze. Ale wszystko zostanie między nami, Childermass, drogi przyjacielu, daję ci słowo, moje własne, słowo Christophera Drawlighta! Nie dziwię się, że nie chciałeś, żeby pewne rzeczy doszły do Henry'ego, obaj wiemy, jaki on jest. Ale my to co innego, prawda, Childermass? Jesteśmy przecież jak dwaj starzy przyjaciele. Przysługa za przysługę, co ty na to? Ile jest wart ten list, jak sądzisz? Szylinga? Dwa?

Wsuwa służącemu do ręki monetę, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Childermass czuje, jak czerwienieją mu policzki, a wstyd i upokorzenie na chwilę odbierają mu mowę. Mógł znosić podobne zachowania ze strony swojego pracodawcy, przynajmniej od czasu do czasu, ostatecznie wiedział, na co się decyduje, zaciągając się na służbę, ale ten żałosny plotkarz to zupełnie inna sprawa. Przeklęty, przeklęty Norrell, to wszystko przez jego polecenia i intrygi, myśli z obrzydzeniem. Zaciska dłoń na szylingu i rzuca monetę pod nogi Drawlighta, choć, do licha, najchętniej cisnąłby ją prosto w środek tej pulchnej, uśmiechniętej fałszywie twarzy. Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, obrzydliwy mały człowieczku? Że zniżę się do waszego poziomu?

– Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy, panie Drawlight – odzywa się głosem tak zachrypniętym, że sam ledwo jest w stanie zrozumieć to, co mówi. – To listy dla pana Norrella, jego i tylko jego, powiedziałem już panu wcześniej.

– O, doprawdy? – prycha Drawlight. – Taki jesteś lojalny? A co z tymi innymi listami?

– Jakimi innymi listami? – Childermass blednie lekko, patrząc uważnie na towarzysza.

– Doskonale wiesz, z jakimi. Powiedz, co to za tajemniczą korespondencję oddajesz ostatnio listonoszowi, Childermass. To też z polecenia pana Norrella? – Drawlight przygląda mu się uważnie, małe oczka mrużą się w złośliwym uśmiechu. – Czy może ktoś inny zapłacił ci lepiej, więcej niż pan Norrell i więcej niż ja? Kto pisze listy do Arabelli Strange, kiedy jej mąż bawi się dawną magią na Półwyspie, opowiadaj!

Nóż zjawia się w ręku Childermassa niemal odruchowo, wysłużona rękojeść z wydrapanymi inicjałami pasuje do dłoni tak doskonale, jakby była jej naturalnym przedłużeniem. Drawlight cofa się o krok, niepewny, ale wciąż jeszcze zaciekawiony na tyle, żeby mieć ochotę zadawać pytania, jak najwięcej pytań, które mogłyby zaszkodzić małżeństwu Strange’ów, nie chodzi o tragedię, nie, to ma być tylko mała, śmieszna katastrofa, barwny skandalik, ploteczka powtarzana z ust do ust na przyjęciach przez podobnych jemu obłudników.

– To nie pańska sprawa, panie Drawlight – chrypi Childermass. – Proszę zostawić to mnie i panu Norrellowi.

Wykrzywia się gniewnie, ściągając brwi, i samo jego spojrzenie wystarcza, żeby natręt cofnął się o kilka kroków, jak najdalej od niego, i bezradnie osłonił się ramieniem, żeby tylko uchronić się przed atakiem. Childermass prycha ironicznie i wsuwa nóż z powrotem do kieszeni płaszcza, przez chwilę żałując, że panuje nad sobą zbyt dobrze, żeby zadać cios. To nie zaglądanie pod spódnicę Arabelli Strange irytuje go najbardziej, to akurat nie jego sprawa, ani nawet nie to, że Drawlight może przejrzeć jego sekret, poradziłby sobie przecież z Norrellem tak czy inaczej, ale obłuda w oczach tamtego, która sprawia, że miałby ochotę rozszarpać go na strzępy. Jeśli życie w gangu nauczyło go czegokolwiek, to przede wszystkim tego, żeby unikać podobnych ludzi najlepiej, jak tylko się da.

– Och! – Drawlight chwilowo odzyskuje rezon i wciąż stara się nadrabiać miną. Prostuje się i odruchowo strzepuje jakiś pyłek z surduta. – Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, Childermass...

– Jeszcze nie skończyłem, panie Drawlight.

Oczy Childermassa zwężają się nagle, ciało spręża jak gotowe do skoku. Teraz wygląda dokładnie na tego, kim jest w rzeczywistości: drapieżnikiem z najbiedniejszych uliczek Yorku, nauczonym, żeby przetrwać za wszelką cenę. Przerażony Drawlight próbuje odsunąć się jeszcze dalej w głąb uliczki, ale ślizga się na bruku i traci równowagę; przez chwilę macha bezradnie rękami, aż wreszcie ląduje w rynsztoku. Teraz wygląda jeszcze bardziej żałośnie niż zwykle: jasny surdut znaczą bure plamy, z ubłoconej peruki cieknie struga cuchnącej wody. Ale nawet ten widok nie wystarcza, żeby Childermass ochłonął do reszty: patrzy na Drawlighta, krzywiąc się z obrzydzeniem.

– A teraz niech to pan wysłucha mnie. Niemal przyprawił pan pana Norrella o zawał serca swoim długim jęzorem, więc proszę go trzymać za zębami przynajmniej teraz. Jeśli zamierza mu pan zaszkodzić jeszcze bardziej, zrobi pan to po moim trupie. – Przygryza wargi. – Albo po własnym. Od tej pory nie chcę pana więcej widzieć na Soho Square, rozumie pan? Da pan spokój Arabelli Strange raz na zawsze i przestanie ją pan nachodzić. Oraz odpuści pan sobie dobieranie się do jej listów. No, chyba że chce mieć pan ze mną do czynienia. A gwarantuję, że potrafię posługiwać się tym nożem wcale nie gorzej niż pan Norrell swoją magią.

Drawlight z wysiłkiem podnosi się z rynsztoka, bezradnie rozmazując plamy na surducie. Jego ręce wyraźnie drżą.

– Ale Henry… – zaczyna słabo.

– Jeśli dowiem się, że Henry Lascelles wyciągnął z pana chociaż słowo na temat Arabelli Strange, to będę w stanie sprawić, że nie powie pan już nic więcej nie tylko jemu, ale w ogóle nikomu. – Childermass wzrusza ramionami. – Może mnie i powieszą, co mi tam. Ale wcześniej nie podaruję sobie tej małej przyjemności. Wie pan, co mówią o zemście u nas w Yorku? Że dostaliśmy ją w spadku po Johnie Uskglassie, żeby osłodziła nam jego odejście. A ja, niech mi pan wierzy, mam wystarczająco wiele powodów, żeby chcieć szukać w życiu osłody.

Blefuje, oczywiście; choć sama obecność Drawlighta budzi w nim obrzydzenie i nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby więcej go nie oglądać, wcale nie zamierza dać się powiesić, a już na pewno nie za kogoś takiego jak ten obrzydliwy mały człowieczek. Znalazłyby się inne, o wiele istotniejsze powody, gdyby naprawdę planował zadyndać na stryczku, osoby, dla których warto byłoby zginąć: ostatecznie niejeden raz zdarzyło mu się zajrzeć śmierci w oczy. Ale Drawlight nie ma, nie może mieć pojęcia, jak naprawdę wygląda umieranie; może czytał kiedyś coś podobnego, z niezdrową fascynacją i wypiekami na twarzy, może nawet przyglądał się jakiejś egzekucji, ale tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co to znaczy cierpieć. Ktoś, kto tak chętnie szafuje cudzą zgubą, kto z lubością roznosi plotki o wojennych ofiarach i nie potrafi uszanować żałoby, nie będzie w stanie zdobyć się na odwagę, żeby zaryzykować własną głową dla jakiejkolwiek sprawy.

Właśnie dlatego Childermass jest przekonany, że Drawlight zastosuje się do jego groźby.

*

Na całe szczęście Norrell nie dopytuje się za bardzo o listy do Strange'a, zbyt zajęty korespondencją żony swojego ucznia z lady Pole. Jest w niej coś, co najwyraźniej niepokoi go coraz bardziej i bardziej, a Childermass widzi, jak świece rozjaśniające bibliotekę coraz częściej nie gasną mimo późnej pory. Dlatego ostatecznie decyduje się zapytać, nie, zażądać wyjaśnień: naturalnie, że te dwie rozmawiają, piszą do siebie listy, cokolwiek, to przecież kobiety, panie Norrell, po co podejrzewać je o jakieś spiski za pana plecami? Kto mógłby chcieć pana skrzywdzić? I jak niby miałaby to zrobić biedna, szalona Emma Pole?

Prośba Norrella na chwilę odbiera mu mowę. To prawda, zdarzyło mu się robić o wiele gorsze rzeczy, ale do tej pory zazwyczaj rozumiał ich sens; ta wydaje się jeszcze bardziej absurdalna niż kradzież listów, bo chociaż jest w stanie zrozumieć, że mag usiłuje kontrolować ucznia, to, u licha, komu może zaszkodzić gobelin tkany rękami udręczonej, na wpół obłąkanej kobiety? A jednak dla jego pracodawcy włamanie do rezydencji Pole'ów wydaje się kwestią życia i śmierci i dlatego Childermass z ciężkim sercem wyraża zgodę, choć żałuje swojej decyzji, kiedy tylko zaczyna wycinać gobelin z ram.

Nie chodzi nawet o współczucie, jakie powinien odczuwać: lady Pole jest mu obojętna tak samo, jak zeszłoroczny śnieg, nie poznałby jej pewnie, gdyby minął ją na ulicy i tak naprawdę, choć nie życzy jej źle, nie ma wcale powodu, żeby martwić się o jej nastrój. Chodzi raczej o sam gobelin: jest w nim coś niewłaściwego, co uwiera go jak źle dopasowany kapelusz i wywołuje taki sam ból głowy, choć Childermass nie potrafi określić przyczyny tego niepokoju. Przyciska dłoń do skroni i wreszcie zgadza się z Norrellem: gobelin musi być zniszczony, tak, wycięty z ram i zabrany jak najdalej nie tylko od Arabelli Strange, ale od wszystkich, którzy byliby w stanie zgłębić naturę tej ponurej magii. A potem służący odruchowo przesuwa koniuszkiem palca po skrawkach materiału, dotykając róży w ustach kobiecej sylwetki – tkanina rozgrzewa się pod dotykiem zupełnie jak jego karty – i choć to niemal niemożliwe, przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że kwiat, choć wycięty z kawałka zbyt jaskrawego atłasu, rzeczywiście ożywa. Może zresztą jest w tym coś z prawdy. Świat jest pełen magii, z której istnienia tamci dwaj nie zdają sobie sprawy, magii starszej niż oni wszyscy i może starszej niż cały ich świat: to magia Faerie i Króla Kruków, ta sama, która przenika York aż do fundamentów, magia obecna w tłustej ziemi i mulistym nurcie Ouse, w każdym ciemnym zaułku i w każdym rynsztoku. Childermass zamyka oczy, badając opuszkami palców niedokończony gobelin, i uśmiecha się z goryczą: czytałem o tym, oczywiście, myśli, potrząsając głową, może więcej, niż chciałby Norrell, ale o tej magii nie wystarczy tylko czytać, tworzy ją wszystko, ale nie słowa: to magia obrazów, dźwięków i zapachów, kolorów i ciepła, wibrującego w dłoniach. Tylko skąd, u licha, miałaby o tym wiedzieć Emma Pole? Ale jeśli powiem o tym Norrellowi, to najpewniej mnie wyśmieje. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że tak właściwie miałem pociąć gobelin na strzępy tam, na miejscu, i to jak najszybciej.

A jednak wygląda na to, że Norrell miał rację, mimo wszystko, wzdycha, wyczuwając, jak stworzona przez lady Pole magia wydaje się czerpać z jego własnej życiowej siły: zasycha mu w ustach, jak po nadmiernym wysiłku, a głowa pulsuje coraz silniejszym bólem. Childermass na chwilę zaciska powieki, próbując pozbyć się zawrotów głowy, a kiedy na powrót otwiera oczy i patrzy na gobelin, ma wrażenie, że postaci promieniują bladym, zielonkawym światłem, niezdrowym jak cera umierającego człowieka. Trzeba go zniszczyć, mruczy pod nosem, niech tak będzie. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Cokolwiek lady Pole próbowała wyszyć na gobelinie, to musi być coś ważnego: skoro ten promieniuje magią, może warto odwzorować wszystko, co próbowała na nim umieścić. To nie powinno być trudne, jeśli tylko pokona ból głowy, sylwetki są schematyczne, a tło oszczędne, w sam raz na jego mizerne umiejętności: starczy pióro, atrament i kartka papieru, ba, może nawet zwykły kawałek węgla, ten ostatni powinienem mieć nawet pod ręką, myśli z roztargnieniem. Ale kiedy grzebie w kieszeni, szukając węgla, przez przypadek wyrzuca z kieszeni jedną z kart: ta opada na gobelin, przykrywając jedną z tańczących postaci. Childermass zastyga nad kartą: no tak, Rycerz Buław, w dodatku najwyraźniej umazany węglem. Nie, to niemożliwe, myśli, kręcąc głową; on nie pasuje do tej układanki, nie powinno go tu być, nie na tym dziwnym gobelinie, przedstawiającym jakieś na wpół fantastyczne krainy. Szaleństwo Jonathana Strange'a jest gdzie indziej, na Półwyspie, i to na Półwyspie trzeba szukać wyjaśnień tego wszystkiego, co ostatnio nie daje im spokoju. Formułę zaklęcia i tak zna na pamięć; nie potrzebowałby wiele, żeby spróbować je rzucić.

Po chwili wahania sięga po dzbanek z wodą. Ma misę, wprawdzie nie ze srebra, tylko zwykłą cynową, ale może i tak się nada, zabrał ją kiedyś kucharce, za jej zgodą, oczywiście: istnieją pewne złodziejskie zasady, których należy przestrzegać, a jedną z nich jest nigdy nie okradać współdomowników. Ta zasada nie dotyczy Norrella i naruszył ją, kiedy włamał się do jego biurka, ale też mag na zawsze pozostanie jednym z tamtych, z tego drugiego, bogatego świata, który nie potrafi zrozumieć służących ani nie dba za bardzo o ich dobro. Co innego Rosie: dba o niego wystarczająco, żeby zasłużyć na szczerość, nawet jeśli prośba o miskę spotyka się z jej podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Jazda stąd, Johnny, w czym twoim zdaniem będę wyrabiać ciasto? To moje najlepsze naczynie, pamiętaj, mamrotała, grożąc mu rękami umaczanymi w mące, i udawała złość, a on kiwał głową, udając, że jej wierzy. Wreszcie wyrzuciła go za drzwi z miską i kilkoma ciepłymi jeszcze pasztecikami, burcząc pod nosem coś o wygłodzonych chuchrach.

Pochyla się nad naczyniem, powtarzając w myśli formułę zaklęcia. Czary lokalizujące są kapryśne, Childermass, i wymagają dużo cierpliwości, to wcale nie jest takie proste, jak im się wydaje, mówił z irytacją Norrell, po raz kolejny poproszony przez lorda Liverpoola o jakąś przysługę. Służący kiwał spokojnie głową, koncentrując się na fajce, i wydmuchując kłęby dymu, obserwował zmagania maga ze srebrną misą: rzadko słuchała go od razu, o wiele częściej wypróbowywała jego wątłą cierpliwość, odpowiadając na zaklęcia dopiero po jakimś czasie. Dlatego Childermass, nauczony doświadczeniem, spodziewa się, że tym razem będzie tak samo: wiele bezowocnych prób i – jeśli akurat dopisze mu szczęście – może ostatnia udana, dokładnie wtedy, kiedy podda się już zniechęceniu, jak Norrell tamtego dnia.

Nie jest przygotowany na niemal natychmiastowy sukces: kilka ruchów ręką, jedno wyszeptane zaklęcie i w mgnieniu oka przed jego oczami zjawia się burza kręconych rudych włosów, których koloru nie da pomylić się z niczym innym, jeśli widziało się je przynajmniej raz w życiu. Childermass kręci głową, bardziej zdumiony niż uradowany eksperymentem. Może wróżbicie jest znacznie prościej odnajdywać podobne ślady, myśli, chwytać jak we śnie pojedyncze nitki ludzkich istnień i przywiązywać je do obrazów przed oczami. Nie chcę pozbawiać cię prywatności, nie chcę śledzić wszystkich twoich ruchów, Rycerzu Buław. Pokaż mi tylko, gdzie jesteś i co robisz, a ja nie zdradzę nikomu twoich tajemnic.

Zaklęcie odpowiada na jego wezwanie: twarz maga maleje, obraz wyostrza się i teraz Childermass widzi już całość sceny, martwych żołnierzy z jego snów, pistolet w ręku Strange'a. Childermass głośno przełyka ślinę: teraz wprawdzie próbuje strzelać do trupów, tak, ale potem... Jest pan pijany, panie Strange, a alkohol nigdy nie jest dobrym doradcą, wiem o tym tak samo dobrze jak pan, a może i lepiej. Rzuć to, do diabła, chciałby krzyknąć, podrywając się znad misy i wpatrując się w niego z nieoczekiwanym lękiem, ale głos nie sięgnie przez wodę, nie pokona zaklęcia: nie udawało się to nawet Norrellowi. Dlatego Childermass przeklina swoją bezsilność i wstrzymuje oddech, patrząc, jak Strange zaciska drżące dłonie na pistolecie, jak unosi je w stronę ożywionych zwłok, a potem, wykrzywiając twarz w rozpaczliwym grymasie, na chwilę przykłada go do własnej skroni. Desperacja w jego oczach sprawia, że Childermass podrywa się z miejsca, nieomal wywracając miskę na podłogę.

To nie może się skończyć, nie w taki sposób, myśli gorączkowo, rozpaczliwie szukając w pamięci sposobu, żeby zmusić do ataku któregoś z dezerterów, zaalarmować żołnierzy, zrobić cokolwiek, żeby tylko Strange spróbował się opamiętać. Ale jego umiejętności są ograniczone, a żadne z kilku opanowanych po kryjomu zaklęć nie wydaje się wystarczająco skuteczne. Mam tylko karty, przeklęte karty, myśli z frustracją, uderzając dłonią w stół: ból okazuje się otrzeźwieniem. Może to absurdalne, ale i tak nie ma innego pomysłu, więc robi pierwsze, co przychodzi mu do głowy: trzęsącymi się dłońmi przerzuca karty, dopóki nie znajdzie Królowej Mieczy, patrzącej na niego poważnym spojrzeniem Arabelli Strange. Zaciska ją w dłoni, oddychając ciężko. Poznajesz ją, prawda? To twoja przystań, Jonathanie Strange, twoja kotwica na morzu. Łap!

Nachyla się nad misą jeszcze niżej, aż końce ciemnych włosów muskają taflę wody, i jednym szybkim ruchem ciska w głąb Królową Mieczy. Karta nie tonie, unosi się na powierzchni, a Childermass śledzi ją, z napięciem zaciskając dłonie na brzegu biurka. Przez chwilę czeka, aż Strange zareaguje, odłoży pistolet, odepchnie butelkę w kąt, ale oczywiście nic się nie dzieje; może ma pan rację, panie Norrell, wzdycha Childermass, schylając się i wyławiając Królową Mieczy, może ta magia to tylko mój własny wymysł, a talia to tylko stos zabazgranych papierów i nic poza tym. Tylko zniszczyłem sobie kartę, zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

Królowa Mieczy ocieka wodą, papier marszczy się pod palcami, ale – o dziwo – atrament nie rozmazał się nawet odrobinę. Magia, wszędzie magia, szepcze Childermass, a potem zaciska pięści i jeszcze raz pochyla się nad taflą. Coś jaskrawego, może włosy Strange'a, miga jeszcze na tle wzburzonej wody, aż wreszcie całość obrazu pochłaniają koncentryczne kręgi. Złudzenie rozwiewa się i w misie z wodą Childermass widzi już tylko odbicie własnej twarzy, pełnej zmęczenia.

*

Następnego dnia w domu Strange'ów panuje nienaturalne ożywienie, jakby stało się coś niezwyczajnego, a Childermassowi przez chwilę udaje się zauważyć w oknie twarz Arabelli – bladą, z nienaturalnie zaczerwienionymi oczami, jakby źle spała albo zbyt długo płakała, w każdym razie jakby wydarzyło się coś, co wytrąciło ją z równowagi. Może ona też w jakiś sposób zobaczyła, co dzieje się z Jonathanem – ze Strange'em, myśli Childermass, poprawiając się w mgnieniu oka; nawet jeśli powoli staje się świadkiem wszystkiego, co łączy tych dwoje, nie zamierza zbliżać się do nich bardziej, niż to konieczne. To mogłoby być groźne, w jakiś dziwny, przewrotny sposób groźniejsze niż wszystkie złe uśmiechy Lascellesa; nienawiść da się odeprzeć o wiele łatwiej niż sentymenty. A przecież, stwierdza, wzruszając ramionami, to historia o magach, nie o ich służących, zwykłych, ludzkich służących, taka sama jak wszystkie inne w księgach z biblioteki Norrella.

Pogrążony w ponurych rozważaniach, ledwo jest w stanie zauważyć nadejście posłańca.

– Nie ma żadnych listów – odpowiada Jack, rozkładając ręce. – Cały dom jest w rozsypce, coś się musiało stać, ale diabli mnie, proszę pana, jeśli wiem, co. Próbowałem gadać z tą pokojówką, wie pan, którą, ale po prostu mnie przepędziła i kazała wrócić następnego dnia. Tak się nie robi, proszę pana, o nie. Straciłem cały jeden dzień zapłaty przez ich tragedie!

Childermass, mimo niepokoju, uśmiecha się lekko i kręci głową. Londyński ulicznik zawsze pozostanie londyńskim ulicznikiem, nieważne, czy miasto świętuje, czy dzieje się coś niedobrego; prawdopodobnie Jack prosiłby go o pieniądze nawet w dzień sądu ostatecznego, konstatuje z rozbawieniem i sięga do kieszeni.

– Masz, młody. Trzymaj.

– A list? – ożywia się Jack. – Dziś też ma pan dla nich jakiś list?

– Nie. – Childermass patrzy na chłopaka z rezygnacją. – Wrócę jutro. Nie zawracaj im dziś lepiej głowy.

Ale kolejnego dnia, zanim zdąży wyruszyć po pocztę, zaskakuje go wizyta Drawlighta, który zazwyczaj nie przybywa do nich o tak wczesnej porze: budzenie się rano nie należy do jego stałych zwyczajów. Jak nauczyli się już mieszkańcy Hanover Square, zmusza się do tego dopiero wtedy, kiedy ma do przekazania naprawdę wielką nowinę – i tak właśnie jest i tym razem.

– Nic pan nie wie, naprawdę? – opowiada Norrellowi z przejęciem. – Lady Pole oszalała do reszty! Znaleźli ją wczoraj rano z rozciętymi żyłami, cud będzie, jeśli się z tego wyliże! Ponoć przez kilka ostatnich dni niszczyła wszystkie swoje suknie, łącznie ze ślubną. A wczoraj, cóż, widocznie zabrakło jej zbędnych sukien i zabrała się za tę, którą miała na sobie, począwszy od rękawów. To dopiero historia, panie Norrell! Że też nie ożywił pan kogoś bardziej zrównoważonego, szkoda było pańskiej magii na tę kobietę!

Norrell unika spojrzenia Childermassa. Niezgrabnie zsuwa się z fotela, nagle śmiesznie mały i nie na miejscu, a światło uwydatnia wszystkie zmarszczki na jego twarzy.

– Lepiej pojadę rzucić na nią okiem – mamrocze przepraszająco.

To przez gobelin, dobrze pan wie, że to o to chodzi, wzdycha Childermass. Był o wiele ważniejszy, niż nam się wydawało, nie, tylko mnie, bo pan przecież wiedział od samego początku, prawda? Jakakolwiek kryła się w nim magia, była dla niej tak ważna, że zniszczenie gobelinu niemal unicestwiło i ją samą. Arabella Strange musiała wiedzieć o tym wcześniej, to dlatego nie była w stanie napisać wczoraj żadnego listu, myśli gorączkowo, czując niesmak: nigdy nie zamierzał zostawać mordercą obłąkanych dam.

Ponurym wzrokiem odprowadza Norrella i wychodzi w chwilę po nim, kierując się prosto w stronę Soho Square. Przynajmniej tym razem wszystko idzie po jego myśli: Jack triumfalnie wręcza mu list i chciwie sięga po pieniądz. Childermass rozgląda się wokół, ale teraz ma już spokój, Drawlight nie odważył się wrócić pod dom Strange'ów, kiedy usłyszał jego ultimatum. Dobrze; przynajmniej jedna rzecz z głowy, myśli służący, zaciskając dłoń na liście, i znika z Soho Square najszybciej, jak tylko potrafi. Zniecierpliwiony, chowa się w bocznej uliczce i rozpieczętowuje list, śmiejąc się w duchu z samego siebie: odkąd to sprawy Strange'ów stały się dla ciebie ważniejsze niż twoje własne, Johnie Childermassie? A potem dopada go myśl, że jego własne sprawy od wielu lat były nierozłącznie związane ze sprawami Gilberta Norrella do tego stopnia, że dawno przestał oddzielać jedne od drugich, więc tak naprawdę wcale nic się nie zmienia.

List Arabelli Strange jest pełen emocji i Childermass wie, że na pewno nie pokaże go Norrellowi; czuje zresztą, że sam też nie powinien był go czytać. Pewne rzeczy powinny zostać między najbliższymi, a te kilka zapisanych trzęsącą się ręką stron, świadectwo tego, jak kamienna maska dumnej córki pastora kruszy się na jego oczach, nawet jeśli tylko przez moment, z pewnością do nich należy. Następnego dnia będzie żałowała, że w ogóle wysłała ten list, stwierdza Childermass i kręci głową; to zbyt oczywiste świadectwo jej słabości, a Arabella Strange nie należy do osób, które lubią okazywać jakiekolwiek słabości czy prosić o pomoc. Nawet własnego męża. A może zwłaszcza jego.

Oni nie wiedzą, Jonathanie, i nie uwierzyliby mi, gdybym powiedziała chociaż słowo, ale to Childermass, jestem przekonana, pisze Arabella Strange chaotycznie jak nigdy wcześniej, a litery, zazwyczaj równe, skaczą nerwowo, jakby przesiąkły jej strachem, nikt inny, tylko Childermass. Jedynie on potrafiłby się włamać do domu Pole'ów tak, żeby nikt tego nie zauważył, może z pomocą Norrella, a może nawet bez niej. Ale oni nie domyślą się nigdy. Nie widzieli wcześniej tego gobelinu, nikt poza mną i Stephenem nie widział i nie mogli zauważyć jego braku, ale to ja prułam przecież razem z nią te wszystkie suknie, to mnie trzymała za rękę, zmuszając do patrzenia. Na pewno nie zniszczyłaby go sama, znaczył dla niej coś, czego nie potrafię odgadnąć, chociaż tak bardzo czuję, że powinnam. Gdybym tylko mogła ją zabrać jak najdalej od nich wszystkich. Och, Jonathanie, tak bardzo nienawidzę Londynu!

Nie pani jedna, potrząsa głową Childermass, uśmiechając się cierpko, a szybkie kroki pomagają opanować rosnącą irytację: na Norrella, na Emmę Pole, a może na siebie samego. Ledwo zauważa moment, w którym zatrzymuje się przed domem na Hanover Square. List ciąży w kieszeni i Childermass krzywi się z niechęcią, kiedy wychwytuje głosy Drawlighta i Lascellesa; miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej dzisiaj ci dwaj zostawią w spokoju dom Norrella, skoro jego właściciel wyjechał w pilnej sprawie. Ale nie, sępy nie porzucają padliny tak łatwo, nie wystarczy raz je odpędzić, żeby zapewnić sobie spokój: wrócą zawsze wtedy, gdy wyczują najmniejszą słabość. Siedzą w bibliotece, na ulubionej kanapie Norrella, rozparci na poduszkach, jakby byli u siebie, i raczą się brandy, tą najdroższą, którą mag kupuje specjalnie dla Lascellesa.

Childermass zatrzymuje się w progu, wsłuchując się w rozmowę; tamci nie zwracają na niego uwagi. Trudno powiedzieć, czy nie zauważyli go, zajęci brandy – zwłaszcza Lascelles z pewnością nie wylewa jej za kołnierz, widać to po paskudnym błysku w jego oczach – czy może po prostu ignorują kogoś, kto nie dorasta do ich urodzenia.

– To dopiero piękny temat na sztukę, pomyśl tylko, Drawlight – opowiada Lascelles z cynicznym uśmieszkiem, jak zwykle przyklejonym do twarzy. – Dwie przyjaciółki, szanowane mężatki, początkowo nierozłączne, a potem rozdzielone przez męża jednej z nich, pozgadujmy sobie, z jakiego powodu… I samobójstwo, tak, samobójstwo jest kluczowe. W sumie tandetny melodramat, musielibyśmy to dość mocno podmalować, jakiś cień Safony, oczywiście, żeby trochę rozruszać społeczeństwo. Pewnie, że trzeba wydać pod pseudonimem, ale gra byłaby warta świeczki. Ten skandal, wyobraź to sobie! Miałbyś swoją zemstę na Arabelli Strange, tak jak chciałeś. Oczywiście, najpierw trzeba nagłośnić sytuację u Pole'ów, żeby nawet największy głupiec skojarzył fakty, a potem…

– Wątpię, czy panu Norrellowi ta historyjka spodoba się tak bardzo jak panu, panie Lascelles.

Childermass odrywa się wreszcie od framugi i wchodzi do pokoju, czarny płaszcz rozwiewa się za nim jak skrzydła kruka, ciemne oczy lśnią niewypowiedzianą groźbą. Drawlight zmienia się na twarzy i przesuwa swój fotel nieco do tyłu, chowając się za Lascellesem, ale ten nie zauważa manewru przyjaciela: przechyla się w stronę Childermassa, odstawiając kieliszek na stół, i ironicznie mruży oczy.

– Och, doprawdy? Odkąd to o guście pana Norrella decyduje jego sługa? Nie mówiąc już o tym – wykrzywia się złośliwie – że decyduje o zdecydowanie zbyt wielkiej ilości rzeczy, ale o tym wie już cały Londyn.

Childermass nie odpowiada, marszczy tylko czoło, ale to wystarczy, żeby Drawlight zrozumiał wszystko, co powinien zrozumieć.

– H-henry – zaczyna niepewnie, szarpiąc towarzysza za ramię. – Daj spokój, proszę, nie dzisiaj. Może jednak...

Lascelles wyszarpuje rękaw z jego dłoni, patrząc na niego z odrazą.

– Do diabła, człowieku, co się z tobą dzieje? – rzuca gniewnie. – Ostatnio zachowujesz się zupełnie jak nie ty, jakby ktoś zamienił cię z twoim własnym bratem bliźniakiem. O ile, do diabła, w ogóle masz jakowegoś.

– N-nie – protestuje niepewnie Drawlight. – To wcale nie t-tak, Henry, uwierz. Ja po prostu…

– Po prostu postanowiłeś, że nie zależy ci więcej na moim wsparciu, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem. – Lascelles odwraca się gwałtownie w stronę przyjaciela. – Mam rację?

Drawlight nie odpowiada – jest zbyt przerażony, żeby otwarcie narazić się któremuś z nich, zauważa Childermass – ale zamiast tego rzuca przelotne spojrzenie w stronę służącego. To odruch, nie zamierzone działanie, na pewno nie zamierzał wyjawić tego, co mogłoby doprowadzić do otwartego konfliktu, ale Lascelles wydaje się rozumieć. Wbija wzrok w Childermassa, a jego uśmiech poszerza się, zimny i złowieszczy: drapieżnik zwietrzył godną siebie ofiarę.

Przerywa im dopiero wejście Norrella, przygarbionego i nienaturalnie posępnego.

– Jak się miewa lady Pole? – pyta Childermass zmęczonym głosem.

Ale Norrell tylko wzrusza ramionami, machając ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku, więc, o dziwo, tym razem wszyscy trzej rozumieją, że należy zostawić go w spokoju i kierują się ku wyjściu z biblioteki, zgodni jak rzadko kiedy. Childermass kątem oka zauważa, że jego pracodawca ściąga z półki jakiś tom i z rozmachem kładzie, a raczej upuszcza go na biurko. Ale zanim zdąży zobaczyć coś, więcej, czuje, jak but Lascellesa miażdży mu stopę: ból jest nieznaczny, ale służący wie, że to dopiero początek. Tamten nigdy nie wybaczy mu wyłączenia Drawlighta z gry.

Chyba właśnie zbiłem panu pionka, myśli Childermass, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Ciekawe, w ilu ruchach pan spróbuje dać mi mata.

*

Okazja nadchodzi o wiele szybciej, niż przypuszcza Childermass; może, zbyt zmęczony snami i wizjami, nieopatrznie zignorował to, co chciały powiedzieć mu karty, a może Henry Lascelles ma swoje sposoby, żeby wygrywać z losem: tacy jak on nie boją się ani Boga, ani diabła, i nie potrzeba wiele, żeby zdecydowali się zaatakować tych, którzy nadepnęli im na odcisk. Tak naprawdę powinien wiedzieć, że tacy jak on nie poddają się, dopóki nie dopną celu.

Ale, zajęty myślami o Strange'ach, tak naprawdę nie ma czasu martwić się o Lascellesa. Wypełnia swe zwykłe obowiązki, nie sypia nocami i liczy dni: pisze codziennie, oczywiście, ale ten rozpaczliwy list o samobójczej próbie lady Pole wymaga o wiele większego wysiłku niż wszystkie inne razem wzięte. Musiał już dotrzeć do Jonathana, myśli, teraz trzeba wyliczyć, jak szybko miałaby szansę dotrzeć odpowiedź. Już można, myśli, choć może lepiej byłoby zaczekać jeszcze dzień czy dwa: ale jeśli Arabella Strange pozwoliła sobie na tak wiele, potrzebuje szybkiej odpowiedzi.

Biblioteka o tej porze jest cicha – Norrell wyjechał w odwiedziny gdzieś z Drawlightem – i nadspodziewanie przytulna; o wiele łatwiej wskrzesić w sobie ciepłe uczucia tutaj niż w zimnym, ciasnym pokoiku na poddaszu, a może to wszechobecna atmosfera magii i niezliczone tomy na półkach sprawiają, że Childermassowi łatwiej jest przywołać w pamięci postać Strange'a. Dlatego zapala świece i zaciąga zasłony, a potem opada na ulubiony fotel Norrella. Zrobiłbyś wszystko, żeby tylko wejść w skórę maga, Johnie Childermassie, myśli przez chwilę z goryczą, a potem rozbawiony potrząsa głową: przecież i tak robi to cały czas, odkąd tylko zdecydował się po raz pierwszy odpisać na list Arabelli Strange.

Przez chwilę rzeczywiście próbuje pisać, ale ciepło i półmrok osłabiają jego czujność, a kilka źle przespanych nocy boleśnie daje się mu we znaki. Ostatecznie się poddaje: pochyla się nad biurkiem i przyciska policzek do na wpół zapisanej karty papieru. To nierozsądne, mówi mu ostrzegawczy głos w jego głowie – niski, kobiecy, zdumiewający podobny do głosu Arabelli Strange – ale zmęczenie i senność okazują się silniejsze. Zamyka oczy – tylko na chwilę, obiecuje sobie w duchu – i sam nie zauważa, jak zapada w niespokojną, ociężałą drzemkę, pełną rudych włosów i martwych żołnierzy.

Sam nie jest pewien, dlaczego się budzi: nie słyszy przecież żadnego niepokojącego dźwięku, a jednak wyczuwa w bibliotece czyjąś obecność. Strange, myśli na granicy snu i nie rozumie, skąd wzięła się u niego ta myśl; a potem porzuca ją w mgnieniu oka, kiedy czuje, jak czyjaś dłoń ciągnie go za włosy, podnosząc znad biurka: mruga z wysiłkiem, próbując wyostrzyć wzrok, i widzi nad sobą spojrzenie Henry'ego Lascellesa, triumfujące, pełne źle skrywanej satysfakcji.

– Cały czas zdumiewa mnie, że w ogóle umiesz pisać, szumowino.

To nie jego obecność sprawia, że Childermassa przechodzi nieoczekiwany dreszcz, ale słowa, ostatnie słowa, których mógłby się spodziewać. Lascelles musi coś planować, skoro łamie swoją zasadę niezwracania się do służącego bezpośrednio: och, rzucał w jego stronę już wiele gróźb, to prawda, ale nigdy wprost, nigdy nie dążył do bezpośredniej konfrontacji. To zawsze były tylko chłodne, ironiczne uwagi, niosące za sobą zawoalowaną obietnicę, tym bardziej złowieszczą, że ubraną w słowa rodzinnych opowieści, i trudną do odczytania dla kogoś, kto nie jest jej adresatem. Mój ojciec wybatożył kiedyś służącego na śmierć, tak to jest, kiedy nie wykonuje się rozkazów, a proszę mi wierzyć, panie Norrell, i tak był o niebo bardziej posłuszny niż Childermass. I pytanie zawieszone w przestrzeni: jak długo ma pan zamiar jeszcze znosić jego bezczelność? Podobne opowieści pojawiają się codziennie, ale Lascelles prawie nigdy nie zniża się do bezpośredniej konfrontacji ze służącym, a nawet jeśli, rzuca mu zaledwie kilka kąśliwych słów, mimochodem i jakby od niechcenia.

Tym razem jest inaczej – Lascelles decyduje się go zauważyć i walka wydaje się nieunikniona. Childermass próbuje poderwać się z krzesła, ale żelazny uścisk zaciska się na jego włosach. Ból jest zbyt dotkliwy, żeby wyrwać się z ręki napastnika, więc tylko przechyla głowę, patrząc krzywo na Lascellesa, i próbuje wyrównać oddech, żeby opanować gniew: jeśli rzeczywiście mają rozstrzygnąć to tu i teraz, jedyne, co zdoła go ocalić, to czujność i zimna krew.

– Pana Norrella nie ma w domu – rzuca przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Świetnie. Nie szukam Norrella, tylko ciebie.

Nie powinienem się dziwić; nie zapomniał, że popsułem mu zabawę, tacy jak on nie zapominają nigdy, myśli Childermass. A potem jeszcze jedna, szybka i nagła: list, list z nagłówkiem, który powiedziałby tamtemu wszystko.

– Więc co tam takiego napisałeś? – mówi szyderczo Lascelles i pochyla się nad biurkiem.

Ciało jest szybsze od umysłu: dłoń Childermassa frunie w stronę kałamarza, popycha go na blat: jeden ruch i list zalewa struga atramentu. Lascelles odskakuje krok w tył, odruchowo luzując uścisk na włosach służącego.

– Ty śmieciu – warczy gniewnie.

Childermass podnosi się z krzesła i zaciska palce na rękawie koszuli, mokrym od atramentu: oczywiście, jeszcze bardziej zabrudzi biurko i pewnie nawet podłogę, ale atrament spiera się prościej niż krew, panie Norrell, choć może pan o tym nie wie, więc na tym poprzestańmy, dobrze? Zerka na przeciwnika: Lascelles już panuje nad sobą, wystarczyła mu chwila, żeby otrząsnąć się z zaskoczenia i przywrócić na twarz wyraz wystudiowanej, znudzonej drwiny.

– Taki z ciebie niezdara? Uczciwi służący nie miewają nic do ukrycia – stwierdza, uśmiechając się szeroko. W tym grymasie jest coś, co budzi zbyt wiele niechcianych skojarzeń, i Childermass wreszcie podejmuje wyzwanie: mierzy natręta niechętnym spojrzeniem, krzywiąc się lekko.

– Tak jak uczciwi dżentelmeni – odpowiada spokojnie.

– Skąd możesz wiedzieć? – prycha Lascelles. – Nie jesteś ani jednym, ani drugim.

Childermass tym razem ignoruje zaczepkę i tylko wzrusza ramionami. Wyciąga karty z kieszeni i zaczyna je tasować, nie odzywając się ani słowem, ale Lascelles wyrywa talię z jego ręki i ciska na podłogę. Dziesiątka Buław, Dziewiątka Mieczy i Księżyc, i oczywiście Diabeł. Wszystko jest znakiem, wszystko jest układem. Childermass na chwilę przymyka oczy – i już rozumie.

– Nie wiem, co powiedziałeś Drawlightowi – syczy Lascelles. – I nie wiem, w co usiłujesz grać. Nikt tego nie wie, nawet Norrell, prawda? Ale dobrze ci radzę, Childermass, nie próbuj tego samego ze mną, bo pożałujesz.

Może to właśnie wtedy Childermassa po raz pierwszy ogarnia tak silna pewność, że źle zrobił, wydając naiwnego, spragnionego pochlebstw Norrella na łup tego człowieka. To pomyłka, za którą jeszcze przyjdzie mi zapłacić, uświadamia sobie, zresztą nie tylko mnie, ale i wszystkim wokół. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

– Nie rozumiem, o czym pan mówi – odzywa się chłodno. – A teraz zechce pan wybaczyć, ale muszę posprzątać biurko, dopóki jeszcze do czegokolwiek się nadaje.

Lascelles mruży oczy, obserwując go z rozbawieniem.

– Biurko! – parska i z ironicznym uśmiechem zerka na zalany atramentem blat. – Och, oczywiście. Choć pamiętaj, biurko to akurat twój najmniejszy problem, jeśli jeszcze raz zaryzykujesz i odważysz się wejść mi w drogę.

– Nie zwykłem ryzykować bez potrzeby, proszę pana. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych – rzuca Childermass kąśliwie, palce wsuwają się do kieszeni i zaciskają na rękojeści noża, ale to na nic, bo nie da się przecież zmienić wyroku kart; trzeba czekać, aż dokona się wybór.

– Jesteś tchórzem, Childermass – mówi Lascelles spokojnie, niemal miękko. – Potrafisz tylko szczekać jak byle kundel.

Służący marszczy brwi, ale zanim zdąży zareagować, słyszy skrzypnięcie drzwi; odwracają się obaj. W drzwiach stoi Hannah, najstarsza z trzech pokojówek Norrella, której przez te wszystkie lata służby u maga zdarzyło się oglądać o wiele dziwniejsze rzeczy niż dwóch mężczyzn, gotowych lada chwila skoczyć sobie do gardła; idę o zakład, że poradziłaby sobie i z tym, jest wystarczająco rezolutna, żeby odważyć się rozdzielić walczących, myśli Childermass, starając się chociaż odrobinę ochłonąć, i posyła swojej ulubienicy spojrzenie, które w założeniu miało być przyjazne, a wygląda zapewne na groteskowe. Ale tym razem napięcie między służącym a Lascellesem wydaje się tak gęste, że nawet ona, zaradna i rezolutna, wodzi niepewnie wzrokiem od jednego mężczyzny do drugiego, jakby nie wiedziała, jak zareagować.

– Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam – odzywa się wreszcie z niezwykłą dla niej nieśmiałością i dyga głęboko – ale pan Norrell właśnie wrócił i pana potrzebuje. Mówi, że to bardzo pilne.

Childermass potakuje bezgłośnie i postępuje krok w stronę drzwi, ale Hannah niepewnie kręci głową.

– Nie pana – mruczy niewyraźnie i posyła Childermassowi przepraszające spojrzenie. – Pana Lascellesa.

– Na twoim miejscu – rzuca Lascelles, uśmiechając się lekko – pilnowałbym lepiej tych twoich śmiesznych kart, skoro tak lubisz rozlewać atrament wszędzie wokół.

Przeciąga się nonszalancko, znów pewny siebie, i taksuje Hannah ironicznym spojrzeniem, zbyt uważnym i z całą pewnością zbyt bezczelnym.

– To dopiero początek tej rozmowy, szumowino – mruczy półgłosem.

Childermass klęka dopiero wtedy, kiedy Lascelles znika za drzwiami: ot, drobny przejaw ambicji, który na pewno nie jest w stanie zaszkodzić nikomu, bo przecież i tak nikt go nie zobaczy. Ani Boga, ani diabła, myśli, zbierając karty z podłogi; jego dłonie wciąż drżą lekko, może z irytacji, a może z niemożliwego do stłumienia strachu. Nie, nie o siebie, o siebie przestał bać się już dawno temu, wystarczająco wiele razy spoglądał w oczy śmierci, ale o Norrella – i o Strange'ów, przede wszystkim o Strange'ów. Przez chwilę patrzy na wykrzywioną złym uśmiechem twarz diabła, a rysunek na karcie zlewa się w jedno z twarzą Lascellesa.

*

Norrell nie dowiaduje się o tej sprzeczce, choć może nie ma w tym nic dziwnego: dotarłaby do niego jedynie wtedy, gdyby Lascelles zdecydował się udać do niego na skargę, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że zamiast tego woli pozostawić maga w nieświadomości i rozwiązać tę sprawę wyłącznie z Childermassem, w cztery oczy, a służący nie jest pewien, czy powinien się z tego cieszyć, czy może raczej przeklinać. Ale nawet ktoś z nosem bezustannie utkwionym w książkach, jak Norrell, nie potrafi zignorować zniszczeń w bibliotece i kiedy Childermass zostaje wezwany na rozmowę z magiem, domyśla się już, o co może chodzić.

– Lascelles mówi, że to ty zalałeś moje biurko atramentem – odzywa się Norrell ostro. – Co ty sobie właściwie myślałeś?

A więc jednak powiedział, myśli Childermass i wykrzywia wargi. Ale mimo wszystko zgadza się w duchu, że magowi należą się jakieś wyjaśnienia.

– Sam pan mówił, że mam w pana imieniu napisać odpowiedź lordowi Liverpoolowi – wzrusza ramionami. – Ma pan coraz więcej korespondencji, ktoś musi się tym zajmować. Może jednak zatrudni pan sekretarza z prawdziwego zdarzenia, skoro myśli pan, że tylko mnie może się przytrafić mały wypadek?

Norrell mamrocze pod nosem kilka niemożliwych do zrozumienia słów, ale ostatecznie macha na to ręką. Temat biurka zostaje odsunięty na dalszy plan i zniszczony mebel trafia do składziku, a potem, następnego dnia, zastępuje go inny. Nowe biurko jest niemal bliźniaczo podobne do starego, Childermass objeżdża pół Londynu, żeby wydobyć takie choćby spod ziemi i jego efekty ostatecznie zostają uwieńczone sukcesem, a służący znowu powraca do łask. Przynajmniej na kilka dni.

Ale Henry Lascelles, nawet jeśli nie zamierza wciągać maga w zbyt osobiste sprawy, potrafi wywrzeć swoją zemstę w o wiele bardziej subtelny sposób. Skoro nie potrafi wyciągnąć nic więcej z Drawlighta, nie zapomina przy każdej wizycie u Norrella starannie wypytać go o korespondencję Strange'ów, a ten, mimo wcześniejszych postanowień, nie potrafi mu odmówić: nie wiem, co się dzieje między nimi, dawno nie czytałem tych ich śmiesznych miłosnych listów, ale może po prostu nie potrafią być małżeństwem na odległość, wyjaśnia niepewnie i patrzy na Childermassa z pytaniem wypisanych w jasnych, wyblakłych oczach. Lascelles wie, a przynajmniej się domyśla, uznaje Childermass; niby z jakiego innego powodu w jego wzroku jest coraz więcej triumfu?

Ostatecznie nawet Norrell uznaje, że coś jest nie tak, i dlatego któregoś dnia wzywa służącego na kolejną rozmowę.

– Childermass, dzieje się coś niedobrego, pan Lascelles ma rację – mruczy, mierząc go wzrokiem pełnym potępienia. – Nie piszą ostatnio do siebie. A przynajmniej nie przynosisz mi żadnych listów. Od niego ani od niej.

Śmiało, niech pan wymieni to nazwisko, wzdycha Childermass, jedno nazwisko, litania zarzutów i miejmy to już za sobą. Ale Norrell nie potrafi mówić zbyt otwarcie, jak zwykle próbuje owijać wszystko w bawełnę, choć oczywiście nie zamierza wyrzec się narzekania, jednej ze swoich ulubionych rozrywek.

– Cały czas na to czekam – mruczy gniewnie. – Na wiadomość, chociaż jedną, jakąkolwiek. A listów ciągle nie ma. Dlaczego, Childermass, jeśli nie przez twoją niekompetencję?

– Moja niekompetencja nie ma nic do rzeczy, powiedziałem już panu przecież. – Childermass wzrusza ramionami. – Istnieją inne formy komunikacji, sam pan wie o tym najlepiej. Pomijając wysyłanie na posyłki kogoś innego. Sny, karty, zapewne jeszcze jakieś, o których doskonale pan pamięta i nie zamierza mi powiedzieć.

– Przesądy! – sarka Norrell, wydymając wargi. Zrywa się z krzesła i niespokojnie drepcze wokół biurka, zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby zatrzymać się w jednym miejscu. – Twoje karty nie są warte złamanego pensa i niepotrzebnie wmawiasz sobie, że jest inaczej. Już dawno powinieneś był je wyrzucić i dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jeszcze ci na nie pozwalam.

– Przydają się panu – rzuca Childermass ochryple. – Może pan wiedzieć, o czym mówią, i jednocześnie udawać, że wcale pan nie wierzy w taką magię.

Norrell zatrzymuje się w pół kroku, zaciska jedną dłoń na biurku, drugą poprawia perukę, a raczej przekrzywia ją na bakier.

– W taką magię? – podchwytuje, patrząc na służącego wyzywająco. – Czyli w jaką, Childermass?

Ale ten nie odpowiada, splata tylko ramiona na piersi i obserwuje go z chłodnym spokojem; to milczenie wydaje się jeszcze bardziej drażnić nerwy maga.

– Nie chcesz odpowiedzieć, co? – prycha z irytacją. – No więc ja ci powiem. W dawną magię, Childermass, w taką, jaką uprawia teraz Jonathan Strange. Nie rób takiej miny, bo wiesz o tym tak samo dobrze jak ja. Tamci dezerterzy, pamiętasz te plotki, o których mówił Drawlight? Oczywiście, że pamiętasz, po co w ogóle pytam. To niemożliwe, żeby wskrzesił… – urywa nagle i niespokojnie potrząsa głową, jakby próbował odpędzić jakąś dręczącą go myśl. – To niemożliwe, ale...

Childermass na chwilę wstrzymuje oddech, czekając na kolejne słowa, bo Gilbert Norrell już dawno nie był tak bardzo bliski prawdy jak teraz. Wizje, sny i karty, nawet ten przeklęty gobelin, to wszystko ciągnie ich nieubłaganie w jedną stronę, a jeśli zabrną w to zbyt daleko, nie będzie już odwrotu. Co my robimy, Jonathanie Strange, myśli z niepokojem, czując, jak wali mu serce, ale bez mrugnięcia okiem wytrzymuje spojrzenie pracodawcy.

– Dlaczego pyta pan o takie rzeczy właśnie mnie? – odzywa się szorstko, może nawet odrobinę zbyt szorstko i gdyby był tu Henry Lascelles, prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie odkryć nienaturalną nutę w jego głosie. Ale jest przy nim tylko Norrell, ten sam, który znając go od lat, nie potrafi przeniknąć ani jednej jego tajemnicy, i przyjmuje jego ton jako coś oczywistego. – Nie znam się na dawnej magii. W ogóle nie znam się na magii – uśmiecha się kwaśno – bo przecież sam pan przed chwilą powiedział, że moje sny i karty to tylko przesądy. To pan powinien wiedzieć najlepiej, nie ja.

– Wystarczająco dużo czytasz za moimi plecami, Childermass – rzuca cierpko Norrell, ale służący uśmiecha się tylko: rozmawiali o tym tak wiele razy, że zna ten zarzut już na pamięć i naprawdę nie zamierza się nim przejmować.

– Gdyby pan tylko chciał, potrafiłby schować pan niektóre księgi tak, żebym nie był w stanie ich znaleźć – zauważa spokojnie. – Ale skoro pan tego nie robi…

– Nie zbywaj mnie byle czym – mruczy Norrell. – Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, i to niejeden raz.

Childermass wzdycha, starając się ukryć zniecierpliwienie.

– O co panu właściwie chodzi? Mógłby pan chociaż raz wyjaśnić, co się dzieje.

Norrell przygryza wargę i przez chwilę ponuro patrzy na służącego.

– W tym właśnie rzecz, że nie wiem, co się dzieje, Childermass! – wybucha nagle. – Nie mam pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje, nie jestem w stanie go zlokalizować, jakby wymykał mi się z rąk, a magia przestaje mnie słuchać. Zupełnie jakby chciał się przede mną ukryć.

– Nie przecenia pan aby jego umiejętności? – mruczy Childermas i rozkłada ręce. – Już panu powiedziałem, nie schował tych ksiąg za pana plecami. Naprawdę zniszczyła je kula.

– Skąd wiesz?... – rzuca nerwowo mag, niepotrzebnie zresztą, bo odpowiedź jest przecież oczywista i Childermass uśmiecha się z lekką drwiną.

– Przesądy, proszę pana.

– Czyli nawet ty! – fuka Norrell. – Ona, ty, wszyscy go widzą, wychodzi na to, że tylko ja nie mam o niczym pojęcia, jak zwykle. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby napisać do mnie chociaż raz, Childermass, chociaż raz, zapytać o jakieś zaklęcie, przyznać się do tego, że zniszczył książki, cokolwiek! Co ja mu takiego zrobiłem, że po prostu o mnie zapomniał?

Mógłbym wyliczyć panu przynajmniej pięć powodów, myśli Childermass, ale dobrze wie, że to nie jest odpowiedź, na którą czeka Norrell. Dlatego przechyla głowę i patrzy na pracodawcę z powagą.

– To nie jest tak, że go widzę – zaczyna ostrożnie, bo niby jak miałby wyjaśnić sny i wizje, nonszalanckie uśmiechy w lustrach i rude kosmyki tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki, to wszystko, co nawet jemu samemu wydają się nie do pojęcia? – Przecież pan wie, to tylko układy kart. Może nawet źle je rozumiem.

– A ona?

Childermass nie jest pewien, o co dokładnie Norrell chciałby zapytać, ale może tak naprawdę to nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

– Jest jego żoną – zauważa spokojnie. – Skąd niby miałbym wiedzieć? Przecież nigdy nie byłem żonaty.

Przez chwilę patrzą na siebie w milczeniu, obaj szukając odpowiednich słów, i jest w tym coś zabawnego; może jednak jesteśmy do siebie podobni, myśli Childermass z odrobiną gorzkiego rozbawienia, bardziej, niż wydawało mi się wcześniej.

– Magowie nie powinni się żenić – syczy wreszcie Norrell z jakąś obcą, zimną zaciekłością, nieprzyjemnie kojarzącą się z Lascellesem. – Gdyby jej nie było…

– I tak wysłałby go pan na Półwysep – dopowiada Childermass ochryple. – Nic by się nie zmieniło.

– Nie, nic, masz rację. – Chwilowy wybuch złości znika tak prędko, jak się pojawił, i Norrell przygasa. Siada sztywno w fotelu, ściąga z głowy perukę i opiera brodę na dłoni. – I tak przecież nie chodziło o nią. Chyba muszę porozmawiać z panem Lascellesem – mruczy, nerwowo kręcąc młynka palcami.

Childermass unosi głowę: wciśnięty w fotel Norrell wydaje się drobny i zagubiony, niemal tak jak na ulicach Londynu, i to wrażenie budzi w nim nieoczekiwaną troskę.

– Może jednak spróbowałby pan porozmawiać ze mną – proponuje zmęczonym głosem.

– Z tobą? – Mag krzywi się lekko. – A co ty takiego możesz mieć mi do powiedzenia, Childermass?

– On wraca – odpowiada służący cicho i Norrell otwiera usta na całą szerokość, nie potrafiąc wydusić z siebie ani słowa.

*

Childermass dobrze wie, co mówi: nie zwykł strzępić sobie języka, jeśli w grę wchodzą zaledwie przeczucia czy domysły. Chociaż nie potrafiłby wyjaśnić tego Norrellowi, karty od dwóch dni uparcie pokazują jeden i ten sam układ, który nie mógłby być bardziej czytelny nawet wtedy, gdyby sam dostał list od Strange’a. Wracasz do domu, Rycerzu Buław, ale zmieniony, odwrócony. Jak daleko zabrnąłeś w swoich poszukiwaniach dawnej magii?

Rycerz Buław nie odpowiada, oczywiście, nigdy nie odpowiadał, ale Childermass rozumie jedno: trzeba zniszczyć te listy, którymi podtrzymywał na duchu Arabellę Strange. Nawet jeśli kobieta opowie o nich mężowi, bez dowodów uznają to za sen, a najwyżej za odbicie magii z Półwyspu; ale Jonathan Strange nie powinien zobaczyć tych listów, w żadnym wypadku. Dlatego Childermass cierpliwie czeka, aż zaśnie cały dom, nawet zdenerwowany Norrell, a potem owija się płaszczem i mamrocze pod nosem parę dobrze znanych słów, żeby stopić się w jedną całość z cieniem. Ulice są puste, jakby wymarłe, a pogoda mu sprzyja: deszcz pada gęsto, zamazując ślady niemal w chwilę po tym, kiedy jego ciężkie buty odciskają się w błocie.

Wkraść się do domu Strange’ów jest o wiele prościej niż do pilnie strzeżonej rezydencji Pole’ów. To zabawne, jak wiele osób zapomina o wejściach od podwórza, tych dla służby i handlarzy, zupełnie jakby nigdy nie zarejestrowali ich istnienia albo spróbowali o nim zapomnieć najszybciej, jak tylko byli w stanie; Jonathan Strange nie należy tu do wyjątków. Za to on sam zna je doskonale: wystarczy podciągnąć się na rękach, popchnąć niedomknięte okno, zeskoczyć na równe nogi, balansując lekko, żeby nie stracić równowagi. Ciężkie buty wcale nie przeszkadzają, gdy trzeba przejść cicho po korytarzu, omijając pomieszczenia, w których śpi służba. Oczy szybko przyzwyczajają się do ciemności, poza tym przez okna wciąż wpada światło ulicznych latarni; kolejne wymruczane pod nosem zaklęcie ułatwia pewne rzeczy, to prawda, ale wcale nie byłoby konieczne, można dać sobie radę i bez niego. Nie ma w tym nic nadprzyrodzonego, pani Strange, i nie musi mierzyć mnie pani tym podejrzliwym spojrzeniem za każdym razem, kiedy pani mnie widzi; trzeba nauczyć się pewnych sztuczek, jeśli próbuje się przetrwać na ulicy, a pewne zachowania po prostu wchodzą człowiekowi w krew. Niby dlaczego pani wciąż zachowuje dumną twarz córki pastora, choć tak naprawdę cierpi pani z niepokoju?

Cierpi, tak właśnie jest, wystarcza jeden rzut oka, kiedy Childermass ostrożnie wsuwa się do sypialni. Arabella Strange śpi czujnie, sięgając ręką w stronę pustego miejsca w łóżku, i opiekuńczym gestem przygarnia do siebie poduszkę Jonathana. Na czole kobiety rysuje się głęboka, pionowa zmarszczka, a całe jej ciało zdradza oznaki niepokoju. Nie, nie miota się w pościeli ani nie rozkopuje kołdry, leży sztywno niemal tak samo, jak sztywno prostuje plecy na jawie, jakby to była jedyna rzecz, która nie pozwala rozpaść się jej na kawałki po wyjeździe męża i samobójczej próbie przyjaciółki; ale jej powieki trzepoczą nerwowo jak skrzydła przebitego szpilką motyla. To wszystko da się wytrzymać, pani Strange, przekona się pani o tym na własnej skórze, myśli Childermass, kręcąc głową, ale tylko do czasu, napięcie kiedyś wybuchnie, tak czy inaczej, a wtedy pozostanie tylko żal i gorycz. Nie teraz, jeszcze nie: wciąż jest pani zbyt silna. Ale nie da się przejść przez ogień i samemu przy tym nie spłonąć, Królowo Mieczy. Kiedy wróci, zabierz go stąd i odjedźcie jak najdalej, nie oglądając się za siebie; nie chciałbym być świadkiem, jak Diabeł zwala Wieżę prosto na wasze głowy.

Tknięty nieoczekiwanym impulsem, Childermass pochyla się nad łóżkiem, a wtedy Arabella Strange chwyta go za dłoń z siłą, o której nigdy by jej nie posądzał, i zaciska palce na jego rękawiczce, kurczowo i rozpaczliwie, niemal tym samym gestem, jakim jej mąż ściskał w dłoni pistolet: to podobieństwo na chwilę zapiera mu dech w piersiach i potrzebuje dłuższej chwili, żeby otrząsnąć się z ogarniającego go niepokoju. Nie, pani Strange, nic nie dzieje się tak prosto, myśli wreszcie i ostrożnie cofa dłoń: kobieta odwraca się i oburącz obejmuje poduszkę, gruby, ciemny warkocz odcina się od bieli pościeli, kruk na śniegu, czerń atramentu na kartce papieru. Potrzebujecie magii, a nie słów, a ja nie umiem wam pomóc, wzdycha Childermass, nie jestem przecież nawet magiem, ale on wróci, może jeszcze w tym tygodniu, przekona się pani sama.

Ale słowa nie wystarczają – słowa nigdy nie wystarczają – i Arabella Strange zaciska przez sen szczęki, a jej twarz staje się na chwilę twarzą Joan, zmęczonej, pełnej lęku kobiety, która wyczuwa zagrożenie, ale nie potrafi mu zapobiec, nie potrafi ochronić tego, na kim zależy jej najbardziej. Childermass marszczy brwi i, sam nie wiedząc właściwie, dlaczego, sięga po talię, choć może wcale nie potrzebowałby tego robić: zna wizerunek Rycerza Buław na pamięć, karta pojawia się w każdym układzie i prześladuje go nawet w snach. Tym dziwniejsze wydaje się to, że tym razem tak trudno wyłuskać ją z talii, jakby tym razem postanowiła się przed nim ukryć. Ale kiedy wreszcie odnajduje ją wśród wielu innych, ściska ją mocno w lewej dłoni, a prawą kreśli ten sam portret nad głową kobiety, kreska za kreską, żałosny popis czegoś, co nawet nie jest magią, błogosławieństwo prosto z rynsztoków Yorku. Ku jego zdziwieniu, gest odnosi nieoczekiwany skutek: z twarzy Arabelli Strange znika część napięcia, a zmarszczki na czole łagodnieją.

Childermass z niedowierzaniem kręci głową i odwraca się plecami do kobiety; jego prawa ręka pali, jakby ktoś polał ją wrzątkiem, a ciało zaczyna ogarniać trudne do wyjaśnienia zmęczenie. Zerka na szufladę w sekretarzyku i krzywi się lekko: na samą myśl o kolejnym włamaniu ogarnia go niechęć, choć przecież powinien poradzić sobie z tym bez problemu. Ale nieoczekiwanie odkrywa, że Arabella Strange ufa służącej, a może po prostu nie przyszło jej do głowy, że ktokolwiek mógłby chcieć oglądać te listy zapisane jego własnym, dużym, kanciastym pismem, tak bardzo niepodobnym do chwiejnego pisma Strange'a. Nie wiąże ich wstążką ani nie zasypuje płatkami kwiatów, o nie, jest na to o wiele zbyt rozsądna – Childermass uśmiecha się pod nosem – ale wygniotła je w rękach tak bardzo, że nie była w stanie z powrotem wygładzić papieru, jakby czytała je raz za razem, dopóki nie nauczyła się ich na pamięć; może to najlepszy dowód, ile dla niej znaczą, bezustannie wyjmowane i przeglądane.

Kilkoma szybkimi, metodycznymi ruchami oddziela zapisane strony od rycin z „Dziecięcych lat Króla Kruków”: listów pozbędzie się od razu, spali je w pierwszej lepszej spelunie, którą zaraz odwiedzi, żeby spłukać z siebie niesmak po tej wizycie szklanką ginu, ale obrazki zachowa, oczywiście, przecież Jonathan Strange nie wejdzie tak po prostu do jego pokoiku na strychu, nie zacznie grzebać w jego kufrze. Pewnie będzie trudno wkleić je z powrotem do książki, pewnie wsunie je po prostu w okładkę, niszcząc jeszcze bardziej, ale nic nie szkodzi, to nie książki ani słowa nie są jego domeną, ale pojedyncze obrazy, układające się w coraz to nowe, ulotne kompozycje. Może w tych rycinach, tak samo jak w jego kartach, zapisane są losy ich wszystkich, kamienne rumowiska prowadzą w strony, o jakich nie ośmielili się nawet śnić, a pojedyncze drzewo wspierające się na skale ma w sobie zapowiedź tego, co nieuniknione. Childermass wodzi dłonią po rysunkach: to zaledwie kopie – nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, gdzie podział się ten, kto wykonywał oryginały – ale nawet one mają w sobie jakąś cząstkę magii, wlewającej się w koniuszki jego palców i przypominającej o zupełnie innym świecie, w którym potrafi zdarzyć się wszystko.

Nie wie, nie może wiedzieć: przeczuwa. Ale właśnie na tym polega rola wróżbity.

Tej nocy nie myśli już o Strange'ach: gorzkawy smak ginu skutecznie tłumi nadmiar snów, a lekki ból głowy jest niczym w porównaniu z tym, co czuł, gdy po raz pierwszy nawiedziły go wizje Półwyspu. O rysunkach przypomina sobie dopiero kilka dni później, kiedy po załatwieniu kilku spraw dla Norrella wraca na Hanover Square, kompletnie zmarznięty i w mokrym od deszczu płaszczu. Długo ogrzewa się przy ogniu, obserwując leniwie, jak ciemne plamy wilgoci znaczące materiał wysychają powoli w cieple pomieszczenia. Przeciąga dłonią po tkaninie i dopiero wtedy przypomina sobie o swoim zaniedbaniu: wsuwa rękę do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciąga z niej zwitek przemoczonych papierów. Ryciny kleją się do siebie, trzeba wiele cierpliwości, żeby oddzielić jedne od drugich i nie uszkodzić przy tym żadnego, nawet najmniejszego skrawka. Childermass przez dłuższą chwilę walczy z opornym papierem, który rozchodzi mu się w rękach, aż wreszcie poddaje się i wzrusza ramionami: i tak wykorzystał ich magię najlepiej, jak potrafił. Może tak naprawdę nigdy nie potrzebował żadnych słów, żadnych formuł: gdyby naprawdę potrafił rzucać zaklęcia, wystarczyłyby mu tylko te szkice.

A potem nieoczekiwany niepokój podrywa go z miejsca i chociaż ledwo co zdążył się rozgrzać, znów narzuca na siebie wilgotny płaszcz i zakrywa twarz kapeluszem. Mimo coraz gwałtowniejszej ulewy przemyka się przez zasypane opadającymi liśćmi zaułki, zapadając się w kałuże, ślizgając na wilgotnym chodniku. Odmieniony jesienną pogodą Londyn przez chwilę wydaje się bardziej magiczny nawet niż York, jak północne wrzosowiska, jak odległe krainy z rysunków w księgach Norrella. Przez kłęby wirujących liści niemal nie daje się zauważyć powozu, który zatrzymuje się na Soho Square, i kobiecej sylwetki, biegnącej w jego stronę.

– Witaj w Londynie, Jonathanie Strange – mruczy Childermass i na chwilę zsuwa z głowy kapelusz, a kolorowe liście sypią się mu na twarz, na chwilę przesłaniając widok.

*

Dom wydaje się o wiele mniejszy, niż w jego wspomnieniach, i Jonathan Strange po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni uświadamia sobie, jak bardzo się zmienił, choć może nie wszyscy zauważają to na pierwszy rzut oka: to nie wina wojny, a przynajmniej nie tylko. Każda magia wymaga zapłaty, myśli Jonathan i w skupieniu pochłania jajko na twardo, udając, że nie interesuje go nic poza jedzeniem: wie, że Arabella to wyczuła, i wie, że nie powie ani słowa. Napięcie między nimi rośnie i Jonathan po raz pierwszy w życiu ma wrażenie, że tak naprawdę wcale się nie znają.

Skorupki jajka szeleszczą pod naciskiem jego palców, pękają na coraz drobniejsze i drobniejsze kawałki, jak papier rozpadający się w pył. Jonathan opiera na blacie lewą rękę, tę rozciętą, gdy przywoływał ciepłem własnej krwi dusze martwych dezerterów – życie za życie, to nie działa w inny sposób, panie Norrell, musi pan przecież o tym wiedzieć – i wskazującym palcem prawej próbuje złożyć drobiny w jedną całość. Skorupki jajka to dużo wdzięczniejszy materiał niż zniszczone armatnią kulą księgi, poddają się jego dłoni jak dziecięca układanka. Gdyby wszystko dałoby się złożyć tak prosto, myśli Jonathan i strzepuje z palców resztki jedzenia, a potem podnosi wzrok znad talerza.

– Coś się stało, Bell?

Czujne spojrzenie Arabelli przez chwilę błądzi po jego twarzy, poznaczonej nowymi zmarszczkami, a potem omiata jego dłoń i zatrzymuje się na głębokiej, choć wyblakłej już bliźnie.

– To przecież lewa ręka, nie prawa – wyrywa się jej nieoczekiwanie. Jonathan patrzy na nią ze zdumieniem: ma wrażenie, że umyka mu coś istotnego.

– I co z tego? – pyta wreszcie.

– Przecież mogłeś pisać listy prawą ręką. Nie musiałeś prosić nikogo, żeby robił to za ciebie.

– Ale przecież nie prosiłem nikogo o pomoc. – Jonathan wzrusza ramionami, łagodząc uśmiechem szorstkość tego gestu, chociaż coś w głosie żony sprawia, że wybucha w nim bliżej nieokreślony niepokój. – Ani razu. Musiało ci się przyśnić, Bell.

Arabella przez chwilę patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem, a potem zrywa się z krzesła i biegnie do sypialni. Jonathan rusza za nią, zaintrygowany: staje w kącie pokoju i z rosnącym zdumieniem obserwuje, jak jego stateczna i rozsądna żona grzebie w sekretarzyku, wyrzucając na podłogę wszystkie rzeczy, które trzyma w szufladach, pióro, biżuterię i stary, ulubiony szal, taki chaos pasuje do wszystkich, tylko nie do niej.

– Były tu – mamrocze Arabella i patrzy na Jonathana z niepokojem. – Przecież je czytałam, i to niejeden raz. Może Mary przeniosła je w inne miejsce i zapomniała mi o tym powiedzieć.

Ale pokojówka tylko rozkłada bezradnie ręce: nie, nie przypomina sobie żadnych listów, widziała jakieś papiery na biurku Arabelli, oczywiście, ale nie ma pojęcia, czym one właściwie były, nie umie przecież czytać, i na pewno nie grzebała w jej szufladach, nie odważyłaby się na coś podobnego. Zresztą nawet gdybym je znalazła, nie ośmieliłabym się ich dotykać, proszę pani, mówi cicho, spuszczając wzrok, ale tak naprawdę patrząc z ukosa na maga, jakby przywiózł ze sobą całą ciemność Półwyspu; jej spojrzenie, pełne strachu i nabożeństwa jednocześnie, przypomina Jonathanowi spojrzenie Winespilla i właśnie dlatego każe jej wyjść, teraz, natychmiast.

Arabella nie protestuje. Dopiero kiedy zostają sami, podnosi na niego zatroskane oczy.

– Czy można komunikować się za pomocą magii? – Jej pytanie, choć rozsądne jak zwykle, ma w sobie wyraźną nutę strachu. – Nieświadomie?

Jonathan powoli kręci głową. Przyklęka i podnosi ulubiony szal żony, którego Mary nie zdążyła sprzątnąć, zanim ją odprawił. Powoli unosi skrawek materiału do ust, wdychając zapach domu, zapach Arabelli: teraz wydaje się dziwnie normalny, nie ma w nim woni prochu, wdzierającej się do ust i nozdrzy, dławiącej w gardle. Niemożliwe, żeby coś podobnego mogło istnieć zaledwie o jedną morską podróż stąd, tak niedaleko naszych bezpiecznych domów i nic nieznaczących sporów. To zupełnie inny świat, Bell, o wiele ciemniejszy od naszego, świat, o którym nie miałem wcześniej pojęcia. Czy ktokolwiek mógłby się dziwić, że wojny nie da się wygrać naszą współczesną, uładzoną magią? To jak rzucać się ze sztyletem na działo.

– Zapytaj pana Segundusa – mówi, uśmiechając się z wysiłkiem. Lekki, nonszalancki ton, kapryśne wygięcie warg; tak jest dobrze. – To on miewa sny.

Nie przyznaje się, że on sam też miewał sny: koszmary, lepkie od krwi zabitych Neapolitańczyków, cuchnące jak zwalone na stos nieświeże ciała. I inne, nieoczekiwanie kojące, sny na jawie, a może tylko marzenia: surowy, smutny uśmiech Arabelli na dziwnym rysunku, misa pełna wody, czarny płaszcz i włosy jak skrzydła kruka. Zajrzałem na dno i nawet tam znalazłem ślady naszego świata, choć dalej tego nie rozumiem.

Śniłem o tobie, chce powiedzieć, bo tak naprawdę wcale nie wierzy w jej dziwną opowieść. Czytałem listy pisane do innych żołnierzy i wmawiałem sobie, że tak naprawdę wysłałaś je do mnie. Nigdy nie napisałaś do mnie ani słowa, Bell, myśli z goryczą, ale wtedy ona odwraca się w jego stronę i Jonathan rozumie, że nie ma prawa posądzać jej o kłamstwo.

Oczy Arabelli są starsze od jego własnych, odbijają się w nich wszystkie troski, o których nie miał czasu czy może ochoty myśleć przed wyjazdem, a które ona zdecydowała się wziąć na siebie. Nie, to też magia, ta upiorna magia, za którą zapłacił własną krwią i chyba to wciąż była zbyt niska cena – nie mogłem ich zabić, Grant, a może powinienem odwrócić pistolet w przeciwną stronę, wtedy wystarczyłby jeden strzał, tylko jeden i zniknęliby wszyscy sprzed moich oczu – żeby nauczyć się z nią żyć. Jonathan kręci głową, rude włosy opadają na twarz jak kurtyna, która powinna zasłonić to wszystko, co wydarzyło się na Półwyspie: to nie jego myśli, na pewno nie, może wdarły się do jego głowy razem z popiołem, który pozostał po księgach Norrella. Może tak naprawdę ocalił go tylko ten jeden przebłysk – wizja twarzy Arabelli na kawałku papieru – w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, właśnie wtedy, gdy ostatecznie zabrakło mu sił.

– Wkładałeś do listów ryciny – mówi Arabella i ostrożnie ujmuje jego lewą dłoń. Blizna po magii może nie zniknie już nigdy, ale Jonathan nie cofa ręki; dotyk żony ma w sobie coś uspokajającego. – Pamiętam je przecież, dostałeś tę książkę ode mnie. Nie pomyliłabym jej z żadną inną.

– Nie – mówi Jonathan ze zdumieniem, tym razem nieudawanym. – Po co miałbym to robić?

– Bo chciałeś, żebym miała pewność, że to ty. – Arabella patrzy na niego z troską. – Naprawdę nie pamiętasz?

– Tak, miałem przy sobie tę książkę, oczywiście. – Jonathan przygryza wargi i znów zmusza się do uśmiechu. – Ale to nie ma sensu, nie wyrwałem ani jednej kartki. To prezent od ciebie, nie mógłbym…

Ale czuje, że słowa nie wystarczą, żeby ją przekonać, więc niespokojnie podrywa się z miejsca, wysuwając rękę z uścisku Arabelli, i idzie do gabinetu: książka leży na biurku, oczywiście, wypakował ją jako pierwszą. Podnosi ją dłońmi, które znów zaczynają drżeć.

– Wszystkie ryciny są na swoim miejscu. Zobacz, Bell.

Niewielka książeczka, choć jako jedyna ocalała przed armatnią kulą, mimo wszystko nosi na sobie ślady Półwyspu. Osmolona okładka plami palce Strange’a, kiedy ten w pośpiechu przewraca stronice: brud wżarł się zbyt głęboko i nie zejdzie chyba już nigdy.

– Nie rozumiem – mówi Arabella ze zmęczeniem, potrząsając głową, i ten gest budzi w nim nieoczekiwaną czułość: cokolwiek naprawdę się stało, nie ma powodu, żeby się o to spierać.

– Ja też nie – przyznaje cicho. – Ale to nieistotne.

– Myślisz, że dostawałam je od kogoś innego?

– Od Króla Kruków – mruczy Jonathan, zamykając oczy. Po wewnętrznej stronie powiek widzi obraz, ten sam, co we śnie: ciemnowłosy mężczyzna w płaszczu, odwrócony tyłem i obserwujący jego odbicie w misie pełnej wody. Czy nie tak wyglądała jedna z kart Childermassa, przypomina sobie nagle, jeden z tych dziwnych, nakreślonych na zużytych kartkach rysunków, którym nawet podklejenie spodnią warstwą papieru nie zdało się na wiele: wciąż są tak samo wymięte, poznaczone plamami i odciskami palców, z brzegami wystrzępionymi od ciągłego używania.

– Jonathanie?

To absurdalne, że w takiej chwili myślę akurat o Childermassie, wzdycha mag, więc wzrusza ramionami, odpędzając od siebie ten obraz, i bierze żonę w ramiona. Przyciąga ją do okna: jasna tafla szkła wpuszcza do pokoju słoneczne promienie, tak różna od mis z wodą, odbijających ciemność Półwyspu. Jonathan oddycha głęboko i przez chwilę patrzy na świat po drugiej stronie, na zasypany złotawymi liśćmi skwerek i kilkoro przypadkowych przechodniów, których nie obchodzi wojna ani Król Kruków. Jasność aż boli, kłuje w oczy przyzwyczajone do szarych drobin prochu i brunatnych desek wiatraka. Tyle światła, choć w kąciku oka wciąż miga smuga czerni jak wspomnienie tamtej, drugiej magii.

– To nic, Bell. To nic.

Ciemna sylwetka jednym zwinnym ruchem odrywa się od ogrodzenia i rusza w dal, samotna i jakby przygarbiona. Jonathan kręci głową i odprowadza ją spojrzeniem, dopóki nie rozmyje się w gęstwinie wirujących liści.

 


End file.
